Unexpected
by rainbow-leaves
Summary: Fourth in the "Crystal Dreams" universe.  How does the Triad react when tragedy strikes?  A story of healing.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected

_Hello,_

_I wanted to give a little bit of a warning for this story. Our sweet Triad will be going through a rather troubled period. As we know, life does not always go perfectly. This story is going to be describing how a family deals with a lot of different variables. Give it a chance and allow me to show how healing can begin._

_For new readers, this is the fourth story in the "Crystal Dreams" universe. This is part of a series and really needs to be read after the first three stories to make any sense._

_Yours truly,_

_rainbow-leaves _

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

I do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Prelude

Life can be a funny thing sometimes. Plenty of ponies can have every aspect of their everyday life set up in nice orderly little lines almost like perfect little dominoes. This orderly set up can make those ponies feel like the world is pretty darn good. Unfortunately, just like dominoes, a single, tiny moment can make the ponies' orderly set up topple down one by one by one. Then what? How does a pony rebuild when their perfect little world has popped and blown away into the wind? Some ponies pick themselves back up and rebuild, but some ponies are unable to get past what happened to them even with the support of their friends and family. These ponies who cannot move on remain stuck and trapped, but every cloud can have a silver lining. You just have to look really hard to see it sometimes.

Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash was beyond excited as she flew home. Mrs. Cake had finally given birth to not one, but two new foals today. Twins! Mr. and Mrs. Cake were now the proud new parents of a colt, Pound Cake, and a filly, Pumpkin Cake. The twins were so tiny and cute when the cyan Pegasus and her friends had seen them in the hospital nursery. Even a totally rad and cool athlete such as herself couldn't help cooing over the new, little foals.

"I can't wait to tell Soarin' and Spitfire!" Rainbow Dash thought to herself happily before realizing that maybe that wouldn't be such a great idea.

The Triad had been through a rather rough patch over the last three months. There had been an accident. A terrible, horrible accident. During one of The Wonderbolts' shows a Pegasus paparazzi had gotten too close taking pictures and had crashed into Spitfire during one of her signature moves when her back was turned. The two ponies were too far away for Soarin' or any of The Wonderbolts to reach before they crashed through the roof of the locker room. Both survived, but the paparazzi had landed on top of Spitfire and by the time help arrived she had started internally hemorrhaging. Rainbow Dash remembered that terrible day and the state she had found Soarin' in when she got to the hospital.

_Flashback_

Rainbow Dash galloped through the halls of Trottingham's hospital frantically searching for the emergency ward. In her panic she nearly missed the proper hall, but the yells of her life mate drew her attention and turned her hooves to the right direction.

"How long is this going to take?" a furious Soarin' demanded of a poor, nurse pony in the emergency ward's waiting room, "My life mate is being operated on and I want to know what is happening and I want to know now!"

"I'm sorry, but the procedure is still currently being done so there is no news yet," the nurse stated calmly having seen worried, family members of patients before during all her years as a caregiver, "I will let you know something once the operation is over."

"Calm down, Soarin'," Lightning Streak demanded as he physically pushed the agitated stallion away from the nurse, "This isn't helping anything."

"Soarin'!" Rainbow Dash cried as she raced to her life mate's side not really noticing the rest of the Wonderbolt team in the waiting room due to her state of panic, "What happened? Where is Spitfire? Is she okay?"

"Dear Celestia, Baby," Soarin' exclaimed as he caught his youngest life mate up in a great hug, "Spitfire got hurt bad in the accident. You heard that she is being operated on just now, right?"

"Yes," Rainbow Dash answered as tears leaked out of her rosy-hued eyes, "What happened?"

"A bucking paparazzi happened," Soarin' growled angrily as the cyan Pegasus snuggled closer to his side to seek comfort, "Beautiful didn't even see what hit her. That…that…_near-murderer_ caused her to crash through a roof. By the time I arrived she was pure white beneath her coat. The doctors said Spitfire was hurt inside and they needed to operate to assess the damage."

"No," Rainbow Dash moaned as she noticed the tears leaking from her stallion's emerald eyes and began to fear the worst, "Is she going to die?"

"**NO**!" Soarin' denied as he hastily wiped the tears off his face with a hoof and turned to his youngest life mate, "Our Spitfire never gives up. She won't leave us! You just believe that, okay?"

"Okay," Rainbow Dash sniffled as Soarin' led her over to a chair and sat down beside her, "How much longer do you think this is going to take?"

"I don't know, Baby," Soarin' whispered miserably as he tried to remain calm before bursting out of his seat to start pacing, "I want to wrap my hooves around that bucking paparazzi and wring his neck until he can't cry for mercy!"

The bonded stallion in Soarin' was awake and kicking angrily. For once, this was a situation that Soarin' couldn't do anything about. The stallion couldn't help his golden life mate and that was frustrating him to no end. How could this have happened? Why to Spitfire? Soarin' roared and kicked a chair across the room causing the rest of his teammates to jump up to try and calm the angry stallion.

Rainbow Dash watched her stallion work off his frustrations, but she couldn't hold her emotions in check anymore. She hadn't even been a part of her Triad a full year yet and the rainbow-maned filly might already lose one of her life mates? Rainbow Dash burst into tears. Brave and loyal or not, the filly was young and scared.

"Oh, Baby," Soarin' gasped realizing that he was frightening his youngest life mate more than she probably already was before arriving.

The stallion gathered the sobbing mare up in his forelegs, "Its okay. Don't you worry! Spitfire is going to be okay because she is as tough as nails. Calm down now. She needs us to be strong."

"Strong," Rainbow Dash echoed as she got herself back under control while Soarin' stroked her back gently, "Yeah. We'll be strong for Spitfire."

"That's right. The both of us," Soarin' urged as his teammates nodded their heads to his words to try and show that they were there for the two grieving ponies.

"Excuse me?" a Unicorn with a doctor coat said from the doorway, "I need to speak with the family of Ms. Spitfire."

"That is us," Soarin' immediately answered as he and Rainbow Dash hurried over, "How is she, Doctor?"

_End Flashback_

Spitfire had come out of surgery with flying colors and had eventually healed as good as new with the right amount of time and good care from her life mates. The golden Pegasus had been lucky that her wings had been spared any real damage so her career as a Wonderbolt could continue just fine. Unfortunately, there was one irreversible repercussion to happen to Spitfire. Rainbow Dash's and Soarin's life mate would never be able to have a foal ever again. The damage to her internal organs had been so significant that she could never get pregnant.

The news that she would never be a mother had been a terrible blow to the golden Pegasus and she was very quiet and withdrawn. Spitfire hadn't wanted any foals immediately, but she had always wanted to be a mother someday. Life could most assuredly be unfair sometimes. Soarin' and Spitfire had taken a medical leave from The Wonderbolts since the team was really in its off season anyway. Currently Lightning Streak and Ice Wind were the temporary co-captains of the team until Soarin' and Spitfire returned. Rainbow Dash had also taken a leave from her weather work so as to aid in her life mate's healing process.

Rainbow Dash landed at the doorway of her cloud home and quietly opened the door. This was about the time that Spitfire liked to take a nap. The cyan Pegasus tiptoed into the living room and was surprised to find Soarin' sitting on the coach.

"What are you doing in here?" Rainbow Dash whispered to her life mate, "Why aren't you taking a nap with Spitfire like you always do?"

"Spitfire wanted to be alone," Soarin' sadly explained as the filly sat down beside him and snuggled up to his side, "Did the Cakes have their foal? Did everything go alright during the birth?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake are the proud parents of two foals and everything went splendidly," Rainbow Dash stated as her stallion's eyes widened in surprise, "There is a filly named Pumpkin Cake and a colt named Pound Cake. They are so cute."

"Did _you_ just say 'cute,' Baby?" Soarin' teased his youngest life mate making Rainbow Dash roll her eyes.

"Yes," the cyan Pegasus giggled, "Plus, you are not going to believe it, but the filly is a Unicorn and the colt is a Pegasus."

"What?" the stallion gasped looking dumbfounded, "How in the world? Aren't Mr. and Mrs. Cake a couple of Earth ponies?"

"Uh-huh," Rainbow Dash said, "Mr. Cake said that his great, great, great, great grandfather was a Unicorn and that Mrs. Cake's great aunt, second cousin twice removed was a Pegasus. I guess the bloodlines traveled down and came out with these twins."

"Well, I'll be," Soarin chortled, "We'll have to go and visit to congratulate them soon."

"Congratulate who and for what?" a voice said from the doorway.

Rainbow Dash and Soarin' turned to see Spitfire standing in the doorway with her mane limply hanging around her head. The golden Pegasus was a little underweight, but was beginning to look like her old self again. Spitfire's coat had grown back and was thick enough to hide any scars left over from her operation. Only the bags beneath her eyes and her look of despondency allowed others to know that things were not completely well again.

"What are you doing awake, Beautiful?" Soarin gently asked as his golden life mate settled on a chair beside the couch.

"Just didn't feel tired anymore," Spitfire stated looking away.

Soarin' and Rainbow Dash exchanged looks of concern. Their life mate was lying to them. Spitfire was haunted by nightmares that she wouldn't tell anypony about. Rainbow Dash had a good hunch that the dreams alternated between reliving the accident and dreaming of the foals that Spitfire would never have now.

"Are you two going to answer my question?" Spitfire asked again, "Congratulate who and for what?"

"Well…" Rainbow Dash hedged not knowing what to say, "You remember that Mr. and Mrs. Cake were about to…"

"Have a foal? Yes, I remember," Spitfire interrupted sitting up a little straighter, "Mrs. Cake had the baby?"

"Yes," Rainbow Dash answered as she reluctantly began to explain everything that she had already told Soarin' to the golden Pegasus.

"Two, healthy foals," Spitfire mused softly as her amber eyes drifted off to look into the distance, "That's wonderful. You two will absolutely have to go visit and offer the Cakes our congratulations."

"You don't want to go?" Rainbow Dash innocently asked and then grew silent when Soarin' looked at her quickly and shook his head in the negative without Spitfire seeing.

"I don't really feel like seeing a hospital anytime soon, Little One," Spitfire confirmed as she stood again, "I think I might be a little more tired than I thought. I'll try to get some more sleep."

"I'll make dinner tonight for us," Rainbow Dash helpfully offered as she tried to make up for her faux pas earlier, "Applejack taught me how to make spa-hay-ghetti and she says that I make a great version. How does that sound?"

"My favorite," Spitfire agreed as she left the room, "Wake me up when dinners ready, okay?"

Soarin' and Rainbow Dash watched as their life mate entered their bedroom and closed the door behind her. Seeing Spitfire not act like herself hurt the two Pegasi very badly.

"Don't worry, Baby," Soarin' assured when he saw the look on Rainbow Dash's face, "Spitfire is just grieving for her loss. It will take her time to get back to her old self."

"Are you sure?" the cyan Pegasus inquired eagerly, "I want her back to normal so much. I've never seen her look so sad before and she won't talk to you or me. It hurts to see her like this."

"Pony's can't get over something as monumental as what happened to Spitfire overnight," Soarin' explained to his youngest life mate, "Beautiful will need time to adjust to everything. I just wish she would agree to at least talk to The Wonderbolts' therapist. I really think that being able to share her pain with somepony would help."

"So what do we do?" Rainbow Dash begged anxiously, "I want to _do_ something to help her."

"The best help the two of us could be is to simply be there for Spitfire and support her," Soarin' encouraged the rainbow-maned pony, "Spitfire will need the two of us to be her foundation until she is ready to deal with this whole situation and can talk with us again. You and I are going to stay strong for her."

"You bet!" Rainbow Dash pledged, "I need to run back to town. I forgot that we are out of tomatoes so I'll just run to the market and get some more for dinner tonight."

"Be safe," Soarin' softly called to his youngest life mate as she left to do her shopping.

Soarin' moodily sat on the couch once Rainbow Dash left. When he was alone was the only time he allowed himself to feel depressed. The stallion still hated that there was little he could do for his golden life mate.

"I just wish she would talk to me," Soarin' thought to himself with frustration, "If Spitfire could open up then maybe I could assist her in finding a way for her to deal with this loss, but she is shutting Rainbow Dash and I out."

Soarin' stood and shook his mane out and then trotted quietly to the Triad's bedroom door to check on Spitfire. The mare was curled up in the middle of the bed. She looked troubled and was obviously having a bad dream. The stallion crawled onto the side of the bed and gently rubbed his life mate's mane to hopefully ease her into better dreams.

"I'm here, Beautiful," Soarin' whispered down to his bonded, "I'll always be here. Please remember that Rainbow Dash and I love you very much."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected

_Hi,_

_I keep getting "Man" and "Dude" comments. No big deal, but I realized I forgot to tell everypony that I am a Pega-sister and not a Brony. So, rock on all Bronies and Pega-sisters and enjoy the story._

_Yours truly,_

_rainbow-leaves_

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

I do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 2

Time marched on and Spitfire's physical health improved. The golden Pegasus gained back her lost weight and Spitfire thought she was ready to return to her job as one of the captains of The Wonderbolts. What the golden mare wasn't letting her life mates know was that she continued to have nightmares. Each dream was a culmination of her accident and then chasing after a small foal that always kept just out of reach. Spitfire woke up each night in the wee hours of the morning, thanks to her nightmares, and was unable to get back to sleep.

Soarin' and Rainbow Dash had done everything in pony power to support and be there for their life mate. Nothing was too much to do for any of the Triad members. That was how the three had lived sense their bonding. It would have really surprised a lot of ponies that the cyan Pegasus was able to understand just how devastated Spitfire felt after the accident. Rainbow Dash and her two life mates had talked a lot about raising foals together during happy days. The rainbow-maned pony knew that the other mare in the Triad felt shattered inside and she didn't know how to help Spitfire put herself back together. The whole situation was very frustrating.

So now Rainbow Dash found herself currently doing something that she never thought she would ever do in her life. The rainbow-maned mare was cooking real food. Usually Spitfire was the "chef" of the family and would prepare the Triad's meals, but ever since the accident, the golden Pegasus just hadn't been able to work up enough effort to resume her role in the household. At first Spitfire was too injured to cook, but even after she healed the older mare hadn't offered and so Soarin' and Rainbow Dash hadn't pushed.

The cyan Pegasus shuddered when she remembered Soarin's attempts to cook. It had taken forever to get the burnt smell out of the kitchen and Rainbow Dash had to replace the cloud roofing above the stove.

"How do you even burn water anyway?" Rainbow Dash mused to herself as she added ingredients to her vegetable stew before chuckling to herself, "Soarin's got some great talents, but cooking is absolutely not one of them."

"What is so funny?" a familiar voice asked from behind the rainbow-maned mare.

"Just remembering Soarin's attempts at cooking," Rainbow Dash giggled to her golden life mate as Spitfire sat at the kitchen table, "There wasn't one dish he cooked that was actually edible. It was hilarious."

"Ah," Spitfire sighed with an amused smile, "Cooking has never been something Soarin' was good at. That is why I usually cooked."

"Well, I can cook pretty good now thanks to AJ," Rainbow Dash boasted happily before frowning when she saw the look of hurt on her life mate's face, "But I can't _wait_ until you start cooking again. I miss _your_ meals."

"I'm so sorry," Spitfire apologized as she hung her head sorrowfully, "You shouldn't have had to learn how to cook like this. I feel so useless."

"No. No. No," Rainbow Dash denied as she hurried over to nuzzle her life mate, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Please don't apologize! I…I'm glad that I can help like this. It's the least I can do for one of my most favorite ponies in the whole, wide world. You are not useless and I love you _so_ much."

"I love you too, Rainbow Dash," Spitfire returned as she nuzzled the young mare, "But your stew is boiling over."

"Oh, no!" the cyan Pegasus whined as she hurried over to remove the pot from the stove eye as Spitfire giggled at her panic.

Rainbow Dash hid a smile in her mane as she cleaned the stew mess. It was so nice to see the golden Pegasus smiling and laughing if even just a little. Maybe Spitfire's heart was finally mending?

"You seem to be in a better mood today," the rainbow-maned pony gently observed which made Spitfire sit up a little straighter and begin scowling.

"Are you saying that I have been in a bad mood before?" the older mare snapped as her mood switched quickly.

"Um…no," Rainbow Dash offered confused, "I just meant that you seemed happier today. Is it because you and Soarin' will be returning to The Wonderbolts tomorrow?"

Spitfire remained silent and seemed to be studying the younger mare's face intently. These mood swings were getting increasingly worse. Rainbow Dash never knew when the golden Pegasus was going to take offense to a simple statement or action. Finally, the older mare mellowed out and relaxed.

"I _am_ glad to be returning to the team," Spitfire agreed as she slouched at her seat, "I have wanted to stretch my wings for a bit of time now. Plus, it is almost time to get working on the new show choreography. I've got to get my stamina back up so that I can participate in the show as well."

"You'll be back up to speed in no time," Rainbow Dash encouraged as she started placing her stew back on the hot eye of the stove, "My Spitfire can do anything she sets her mind to."

"Almost anything," Spitfire grumbled under her breath so that the filly couldn't hear her before finally nodding her head at Rainbow Dash when her youngest life mate looked inquisitively at her.

A sound from the front of the house let the two mares know that Soarin' was home. The stallion trotted into the kitchen and smiled at his two life mates.

"How are you feeling, Beautiful?" Soarin' asked as he moved over to nuzzle the golden Pegasus.

"I'm feeling fine," Spitfire insisted as she turned in his direction and gave him a quick sniff, "Where have you been and what is that smell?"

"I ran to Sugar Cube Corner and picked up some bread to eat with dinner tonight. I love to dunk chunks of bread into Baby's stew. It tastes delicious," Soarin' explained as he handed his youngest life mate his saddlebags, "I also picked up some apple pies from Sweet Apple Acres for dessert."

"Did you see the Cakes' twins?" Spitfire asked making Rainbow Dash and Soarin' freeze warily since anytime foals were brought up then things turned for the worse.

"Y…yes," Soarin' hesitantly offered, "The two have really grown a lot since I last saw them."

"That's nice," Spitfire commented softly before standing suddenly and grabbing some bowls, "Help me set the table, Soarin'. Rainbow Dash's stew smells great and I think it is almost ready, am I right, Little One?"

"You bet," Rainbow Dash eagerly agreed as she began pouring the stew into a serving bowl, "I'll put this on the table and then grab the bread."

The Triad had the table set and the food laid out in no time at all. The three sat and ate contentedly. Spitfire chatted away with her two life mates as if everything was back to the way it had been before the accident. Soarin' and Rainbow Dash exchanged looks of happiness with one another. It had been a long time since the family had felt whole again, but the quiet atmosphere quickly evaporated like water during a hot day.

"Have you held Mr. and Mrs. Cake's foals?" Spitfire suddenly asked as she stared down into her half empty bowl of stew.

Rainbow Dash and Soarin' froze for the second time tonight. These types of questions never led to anything good.

"A little," Soarin' finally answered trying to sound nonchalant, "Pound Cake was fascinated with my wings and reached for me. That colt is going to be a mess once he gets those wings working."

"Does it make you sad?" Spitfire demanded as she sensed her stallion's hesitancy, "Do you think about how you and I can never have a foal together when you see or hold other babies?"

"No!" Soarin denied as he reached for his life mate, but was pushed angrily away as she reared back from the table, "Beautiful, talk to me."

"I think about it," Spitfire whispered as her face softened from anger to despair, "I had always wanted a little filly with my mane and your eyes one day. I'm getting to the point that I _hate_ seeing little fillies and colts. I…I…I'm turning into a horrible pony!"

"No your not!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she jumped up from the table and rushed over to throw her arms around her startled, golden life mate, "You're just still sad. Aren't you always telling me that it is okay to feel emotions? It's just not fair what happened to you. My Spitfire is _not_ a horrible pony!"

"That's right," Soarin agreed as he pulled both mares into a group hug, "Talk to us, Beautiful. Tell us how you are feeling. It might help you."

"Stop," Spitfire ordered as she stiffened in her two life mates' embrace and pulled away, "Talking will _help_? How will 'talking' help me _ever_ have a foal of my own? Don't you two _understand_? That part of me is gone and no amount of talking will help. Just…just let me be alone. I need to get back to my regular life and forget about the accident so stop asking me to _talk_!"

Spitfire hurried out of the room and slammed the bedroom door in anger. Rainbow Dash and Soarin' winced at the sound. Tears of frustration began to swim in the cyan Pegasus' eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Rainbow Dash moaned mournfully, "I don't know what to do to help Spitfire. I _hate_ feeling useless!"

"After she calms down again, I'll go talk to her," Soarin' firmly stated, "I don't think she's ready to open up to anyone yet, but Spitfire cannot function properly for the team with these mood swings of hers."

"I know," a quiet voice stated from the doorway making the young mare and stallion turn around in surprise to see Spitfire back out of the bedroom so soon, "I am so sorry. I…I just want to get back into our usual routine again. After everything goes back to normal, I think that I can finally move on. I will get over my little episodes. Promise."

"We are here for you," Soarin' offered as he held his forelegs open in invitation for a hug that his golden life mate gratefully accepted, "Baby and I will always be right here with you, Beautiful. We don't blame you for feeling angry or frustrated."

"That's right," Rainbow Dash acknowledged as she cuddled up to her two life mates, "We aren't going anywhere no matter what."

"Thank you," Spitfire sniffled out before hastily wiping her face, "Let's eat dessert and forget that this ever happened. Please?"

The Triad settled back down and finished their dessert before having a rather quiet evening. The next day Soarin' and Spitfire left for Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash waved cheerfully at them until her two life mates were out of sight. The rainbow-maned pony then flew off towards town. The young filly didn't have to return to her weather work until tomorrow and today there was a pony that she needed to visit.

"I need to talk to Twilight," Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she flew speedily towards the library, "She's an egghead. Maybe an egghead can help me figure out how to better help Spitfire."

The Pegasus arrived in no time at the library and was let in by Spike. Twilight was shelving books, but dropped what she was doing to greet her friend.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash," Twilight happily chirped as she cantered over, "How are you and your life mates doing?"

"We're doing fair," the rainbow-maned filly offered deciding to be completely honest, "I came to talk with you about Spitfire."

"How is she doing? I thought her health had improved enough that she was returning to The Wonderbolts," Twilight mused in confusion.

"Her physical health seems fine, but…" Rainbow Dash elaborated before trailing off in bewilderment because she didn't know how to explain.

"But?" the lavender Unicorn urged.

"Well, Spitfire just isn't acting like herself. You know about what happened to her because of the accident, right?" Rainbow Dash began as her friend nodded, "Spitfire has a lot of mood swings lately and she isn't eating like she used to before the accident. She just seems so sad or angry all the time and I don't know how to help."

"And you came to me to see if I knew a way to help?" Twilight gasped as she realized her friend's intentions, "I think I just might have an idea of what might be going on with Spitfire. Give me a little time to get my thoughts together"

Rainbow Dash brightened considerably and watched as the lavender Unicorn used her magic to pull several books from the library shelves. Twilight quickly perused her selected books and took notes as she read.

"Aha!" Twilight cried as she gestured with a hoof for the rainbow-maned mare to move closer, "I think that Spitfire just might be suffering from a disorder called 'depression.'"

The only thing the rainbow-maned pony could think is, "What?"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

I do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash looked at her friend Twilight like the lavender Unicorn had just grown a second head. Twilight had declared that the rainbow-maned pony's life mate might be suffering from depression. Spitfire? No way!

"What?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in disbelief, "I can't believe this! How could you say something like that? Spitfire is too cool a pony to ever let herself wallow in self pity."

"Nopony is too 'cool' to get depression. Plus, depression is _not_ wallowing in self pity," Twilight gently explained to her defensive friend, "Sometimes certain ponies have a hard time dealing with events or feelings in their life. Whereas someponies can bounce back, other ponies develop depression and need help. Having this disorder is nothing to be ashamed about and nopony is to blame when they develop it."

"Depression?" Rainbow Dash questioned and then looked at the book Twilight hovered with her magic in front of the cyan Pegasus' face.

"Look," the lavender Unicorn ordered as she gestured at the book, "This says that some of the warning signs of depression can be difficulties concentrating/remembering details or making decisions, fatigue/decreased energy, feelings of guilt, worthlessness, and/or helplessness, feelings of hopelessness and/or pessimism, insomnia, early-morning wakefulness, or excessive sleeping, irritability, restlessness, loss of interest in activities or hobbies that were once thought of as pleasurable, overeating or appetite loss, persistent aches/pains/cramps, or digestive problems that do not ease even with treatment, persistent sad, anxious, or 'empty' feelings, and even thoughts of suicide."

Rainbow Dash's hurt twinged. There were several symptoms of depression that seemed to explain some of what she had observed of her life mate over the last couple of months, but she quickly shook her head in denial and shoved the book away from herself. The cyan Pegasus did not want to believe that the hero and then life mate that she had always loved and looked up to could ever think about suicide. That was nuts. There was absolutely no way under Celestia's green Equestria!

"Suicide? Not!" the rainbow-maned pony insisted, "You don't know Spitfire the way Soarin' and I do. My life mate is way to strong a pony to let herself get depressed. Do you even know who you are talking about? She's a…she's a Wonderbolt for crying out loud."

"Yes, she is," Twilight agreed as she firmly stuck to her resolves, "She is also a normal pony that can get sad and stressed just like the rest of us. I'm not saying that your life mate is suicidal, but I am saying that if depression is left untreated then bad things can happen."

Rainbow Dash looked down guiltily. It would be wrong to ignore Twilight's advice. What if something really did happen to Spitfire and the rainbow-maned filly hadn't done something to help her in time? The Pegasus never wanted to lose one of her life mates and her heart hurt just thinking about the possibility.

"Spitfire has been under a lot of stress and is still grieving over what happened to her," the lavender Unicorn continued as she magically pushed a book in her friend's direction, "Here, take this book and read up on how depression can be treated. Then maybe you and Soarin' can figure out how to help Spitfire."

"I don't know," Rainbow Dash stubbornly hedged before settling her mind and reaching for the book, "Fine. I'll read it. If this can help Spitfire then Soarin' and I will try. I can't ignore this."

The cyan Pegasus borrowed a saddle bag from Twilight to carry the book and took off for home. Rainbow Dash was determined to find a way to help her life mate. Before long, two weeks had passed since Rainbow Dash had visited her friend and the cyan Pegasus had actually read the book on depression and had grudgingly accepted that the lavender Unicorn may actually be right. Spitfire was absolutely showing a lot of signs that she was depressed and it hurt to see the golden Pegasus suffer with the disorder.

Spitfire had come home that first day she returned to The Wonderbolts in a horrible mood. The golden Pegasus had been outraged that she was so out of shape after her accident. Spitfire had called herself "worthless" and had insisted that there was no way to get back in shape in time to be in The Wonderbolts' new show for the summer. The old Spitfire would never have allowed herself to sound so helpless or pessimistic. It had taken Soarin' and Rainbow Dash hours to be able to convince the golden Pegasus to give it time. Thank Celestia that their life mate's natural competitive nature assisted her in building her stamina back up after a few days, but she practiced none stop.

Spitfire also continued to show signs of restlessness and irritability. She was up at the crack of dawn each day practicing her signature flying moves even though she looked like she could use more sleep. The mare almost seemed to be shutting her life mates out and anypony could see the toll that Spitfire was paying health wise. To make matters worse, the golden Pegasus was getting more and more angry with anything Rainbow Dash did or said. This was hurting the rainbow-maned filly so much and she was trying everything she could to make Spitfire happy, but anything she did just ended up backfiring terribly.

Finally, Rainbow Dash decided it was time to talk to Soarin'. Spitfire needed help. The rainbow-maned filly pulled the stallion into her old room while their life mate napped. Rainbow Dash showed Soarin' the book that she had borrowed from Twilight and explained to him the research she had done on depression.

"I agree with you, Baby," Soarin' sadly stated as he scrubbed a hoof through his mane and turned hurting eyes on his youngest life mate, "I have been thinking that Spitfire has been suffering from depression for a few days myself. Don't give me that look. I wasn't keeping this from you, Baby."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Rainbow Dash demanded fitfully.

"I didn't want to believe it at first, but things are spiraling more and more out of control, " Soarin' explained as he wrapped a foreleg around the mare's shoulders, "You know that Beautiful would never have yelled at you the way she has been doing lately if something wasn't wrong, right?"

"I know," Rainbow Dash agreed as she hung her head sadly, "It…it just feels like she hates me sometimes."

"No!" Soarin' quickly denied as he cuddled the filly closer, "Spitfire does _not_ hate you. She is just not able to act like herself right now. Spitfire and I love you dearly. Never forget that."

"I won't forget. The book said that there are all types of treatment for depression," the rainbow-maned filly continued, "If we can convince Spitfire to let us help her then she can start feeling like her old self again."

"The difficulty will be in convincing Spitfire that she has depression," Soarin' mused as he rocked on the edge of his youngest life mate's old bed, "You know that Beautiful can be just as stubborn as you are."

"Hey! I'm _not_ stubborn," Rainbow Dash denied before wilting under her stallion's stare, "Okay. Maybe Spitfire _and_ I are a _little_ stubborn."

"You two are a _lot_ stubborn," Soarin' chortled before turning serious, "I really think that we need to sit down with her and have basically an intervention. Spitfire can't continue the way she is going."

"I am not 'continuing' in a bad way at all!" a livid voice sounded from the doorway as Spitfire slammed into the small bedroom to the other two Pegasi's surprise, "I cannot believe this! I trusted you! How dare the two of you get together and conspire behind my back!"

"We are not 'conspiring', Spitfire. You are being paranoid," Soarin' gently admonished as he stood to face his golden life mate, "Rainbow Dash and I are simply worried for you. You are angry all the time, you pick at your meals, you are either sleeping a lot or too little, you flip-flop between feeling sad or useless at Wonderbolt practice, Rainbow Dash and I know that you have nightmares, and the list goes on. You are suffering from depression, Beautiful, and you need help."

"Shut up!" Spitfire demanded as she snatched up the book on depression that had been lying on the bed and chucked it angrily across the room.

"Please let us help you," Rainbow Dash begged as she moved up along the side of Soarin' to face the other mare, "I know it must be hard to hear that you may be dealing with depression, but this disorder is completely treatable. With everything that has happened to you it is not a wonder that you started feeling so depressed. None of this is your fault. We love you so much and only want to help you heal."

"_Shut up_!" Spitfire demanded again as she turned and bolted out of the bedroom with wild-looking eyes.

Rainbow Dash and Soarin' flew quickly after their life mate and caught up with the golden Pegasus in the living room. Soarin' blocked the hallway that led to the exit of the Triad's home with his body.

"Stop this, Spitfire," Soarin' ordered in his "captain's" voice, "If you don't want to seek treatment for your two life mates then at least get help for The Wonderbolts. Don't you remember the team's number one rule? 'If you don't take care of yourself, then you may lead your teammates to get hurt because of your carelessness.' Beautiful, the team needs a rational captain to make good judgment calls. You cannot tell me that you have been acting rationally and that could lead to one of our teammates getting seriously hurt. Just look at how you have been treating Baby lately. This is not the Spitfire that I have always known."

"Oh, of course!" Spitfire snapped resentfully as her eyes glared at the startled stallion, "Of course you would defend Rainbow Dash! She is the only one that can be a _real_ life mate to you now, right?"

"What?" Soarin' and Rainbow Dash chorused together in bewilderment.

"_She's_ still a _real_ mare!" Spitfire shrieked, "She can give you the foals that I can't! I..I'm not even a true mare anymore. How can you even see me for anything, but a great, big, damaged mistake? It's not a wonder you want to label me as 'depressed' now!"

"You are _not_ a mistake!" Rainbow Dash cried as she and Soarin' tried to get closer to their distressed life mate who backed away from the two, "You are our Spitfire and we love you!"

"That's right. You are my very, _real_ mare and I could care less that you cannot have a foal. I love you for who you are not for what you can give me," Soarin' urged, "We both love you dearly. Rainbow Dash has been very worried about you and has been researching depression to see how to help you. Both of us want to assist you in finally healing. Spitfire, if you keep denying that you are depressed then the disorder can get worse. Please let us help."

"You…you have been researching depression?" Spitfire faltered as she looked towards the rainbow-maned mare before her face turned stony and she began feeling paranoid again, "And then you went behind my back to turn Soarin' against me! That way he can be your stallion alone!"

"What?" Rainbow Dash gasped in shock, "No! I don't want Soarin' alone! I want both you and Soarin' as my life mates. I love you! I love _both_ of you equally! Spitfire, this is what Soarin' and I are talking about. You would never have come up with ideas like this in the past."

"If you loved me then you wouldn't have tried to convince Soarin' that there was something wrong with me," Spitfire hissed as she thrust her face into the younger mare's face, "How dare you!"

Spitfire suddenly reared and slapped Rainbow Dash across the face as hard as she could with a hoof. The young filly's head snapped to the side and she stumbled back in shock and pain. All the rage drained out of the golden Pegasus as she realized what had just happened while Rainbow Dash put a hoof to her face and grimaced in pain. Spitfire had hurt her life mate; the very life mate that she had sworn to always love and watch over.

"Baby!" Soarin' exclaimed as he bolted to the cyan Pegasus' side in abject horror, "Let me see!"

"I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Spitfire began to babble as she moved towards her life mates.

"Back off, Spitfire," Soarin' demanded before turning to examine his youngest life mate's face.

Spitfire and Soarin' were both equally horrified to see that Rainbow Dash's nose was beginning to bleed. The whole side of her face was starting to swell and soon her eye would be swollen shut. There was also a shallow cut on her cheek where Spitfire's hoof had cut into the filly's skin. Soarin' pulled the shell-shocked Rainbow Dash into the kitchen and quickly dampened a clean towel to try and stem the bleeding.

"Little One, I'm so sorry," Spitfire breathed as she moved to hug her youngest life mate only to be gently pushed back by Soarin', "What? What are you doing? Soarin', let me by."

"No," the stallion stated as the two mares' eyes widened, "Spitfire, go and pack a bag. It's time for you to leave."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

I do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 4

Rainbow Dash began to shake in horror at Soarin's last words. The stallion had told their golden life mate that it was time for Spitfire to leave. Leave? Spitfire leave? Was he crazy!

"No!" the rainbow-maned filly choked out as she tried to move towards the golden Pegasus, but was being held back by the stallion, "Move, Soarin'! Spitfire's not going anywhere! She's our life mate and she needs us!"

"You want me to leave?" Spitfire gaped in shock.

"No! I wish you could stay, but you are a danger to yourself and to Rainbow Dash and I will not allow that," Soarin' explained as he kept his two mares separated despite how hard they tried to reach one another, "You cannot say that you are not suffering from depression now, Beautiful. The old Spitfire would never have lost control of herself like you just did. Face reality!"

Spitfire sputtered incoherently for a few seconds and then her eyes widened as her life mate's words sank in. There was no way to deny the truth anymore.

"Celestia!" Spitfire wailed as she burst into tears and finally let her walls down allowing her churning pain to spill over into the bond that the three shared for the first time since the accident, "You are right. I'm sorry. Rainbow Dash, I am _so_ sorry."

Soarin' squeaked in surprise and pain when the cyan Pegasus bit his neck in order to get him to let her go and to get around him. Rainbow Dash threw her forelegs around Spitfire and trembled in sympathy for her life mate's pain that she felt through the bond. Spitfire's emotions were usually so orderly through the Triad's shared bond, but now the rainbow-maned filly felt all her life mate's fractured thoughts and feelings. Spitfire needed help.

"It's okay," Rainbow Dash soothed as she nuzzled the golden Pegasus, "I'm fine. I am a tough mare. It didn't really hurt. You are staying right here."

"No, I'm not," Spitfire whispered, "I know what Soarin' is saying. I understand."

"What is he saying?" the rainbow-maned filly complained, "Because I don't understand. What is going on?"

"Spitfire is going to live at The Wonderbolts' headquarters for awhile," Soarin' explained as he again held the towel to his youngest life mate's still bleeding nose, "The team has a permanent psychologist and so Spitfire is going to stay in Cloudsdale to get full-time treatment for her depression. Baby, I can't allow Spitfire to stay here around you as unstable as she is at the moment."

"She won't hurt me again," Rainbow Dash argued as she took the towel and held it to her nose on her own, "Don't make her leave. I…I want her to stay. It will be horrible if Spitfire goes away!"

"Soarin' is right," Spitfire agreed with the stallion as she nuzzled her youngest life mate to calm her, "I am not acting rational at the moment and we don't know what may set me off. I can't promise that I will not hurt you or another pony again. I've let myself spiral way out of control and it is time to stop and face the music. I do need treatment for depression. You two are right. I don't want to go on like this anymore. I want to be the mare that the two of you fell in love with."

"Rainbow Dash and I love you as much now as before the accident. Never forget that, but I know you want to feel like your usual self. With the proper treatment you can do it, Beautiful," Soarin' declared as he pulled the two mares into a hug, "We'll be there anytime you need us and you know that I will be in Cloudsdale everyday."

"Me too," Rainbow Dash echoed before frowning when she saw the stallion shake his head in the negative.

"No, Baby," Soarin' admonished gently, "I don't want you around Spitfire until I know that she won't hurt you again."

"No!" Rainbow Dash wailed as the tears began to leak from her eyes, "We are a Triad. Triads stay together!"

"Hush, Little One," Spitfire urged as she wiped the tears from her youngest life mate's face and pulled the towel away to see that Rainbow Dash's nose had stopped bleeding, "We will always be together through our bond. This is only temporary until I can get myself treated. Just give me a little time to get my mind pieced back together. I love you so much and I never want to hurt you again because of being out of control. Please, give me a little time to sort myself out."

"But…" Rainbow Dash tried to say before being silenced with a kiss from Spitfire.

It had been ages since Spitfire had expressed any type of physical reciprocation of love for her two life mates. The three sank to the floor and finally cuddled and kissed for the first time in what felt like ages. Spitfire pulled away first and looked tenderly at her two life mates.

"I'm going to go pack now," Spitfire calmly began as she stood, "Are you coming to Cloudsdale to help me get settled, Soarin'?"

"Absolutely," the stallion agreed as he assisted his youngest life mate to stand, "Just let me know when you are ready."

Spitfire entered the Triad's bedroom while Soarin' pushed Rainbow Dash onto the couch and began to reassess her injuries. Her nose had long since stopped bleeding, but the filly's eye was most assuredly swollen shut now and her cut needed bandaging. The stallion hissed angrily and went and got the first aid kit and an ice pack.

"It's going to be okay, Baby," Soarin' reassured as he disinfected and bandaged the cut on his life mate's face, "Remember that I said that our Spitfire is tough as nails. Our life mate will be back here with us in no time. Here put this ice pack on your eye."

"She shouldn't have to _leave_," Rainbow Dash groused as she flinched at the cold that she held against her face, "I want Spitfire to stay here."

"I do too," Soarin' cooed at his distressed bonded, "But this is the best for Spitfire. Our Lady has always been a stubborn and proud mare. I think she knew that something was wrong, but Spitfire didn't know how to ask for help. Beautiful has always been the problem-solver and now she is in a situation that she cannot seem to figure out a solution to get out of on her own. She needs this time to get treatment for her depression in private. Spitfire would never want to show her weakness to us even if we are her life mates. I think having a neutral pony to counsel with her will help Spitfire heal. You and I still have to be strong for her so that she knows that we are here for her to return to."

"I'll be strong," Rainbow Dash promised, "I want Spitfire to come home soon."

"We have to let her come back when she is ready," Soarin' urged, "No rushing."

"Okay. No rushing," the cyan Pegasus agreed petulantly, "But I want to go to Cloudsdale with you two."

"Not with this face," Soarin' disagreed, "If any paparazzi or even the team saw what Spitfire had done to you then things could get worse. Rumors would be spread and Spitfire would suffer."

"Oh," Rainbow Dash breathed as she realized her life mate was correct, "I understand. I'll stay here."

"Thank you," Soarin' sighed in relief, "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," the filly echoed, "You take care of our life mate when you get to Cloudsdale for the both of us, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the stallion agreed before turning and hurrying over to lift the saddle bags for Spitfire who was exiting the Triad's bedroom.

The three ponies gathered together and hugged tightly. The Triad shook at the enormity of the emotions that were being shared through their bond. Spitfire pulled back and smiled at the young filly.

"Good bye for now, Little One," the golden Pegasus gently said, "I'll be home as soon as I get the help I need. I expect to come home to my favorite meal."

"I'll make the best spa-hay-ghetti you've ever tasted," Rainbow Dash promised as the tears began to again trickle down her face, "I love you, Spitfire."

"I love you so much it hurts," the mare responded, "I'm so sorry for allowing myself to get to this stage. I will never hurt you again."

"You didn't 'allow' anything," Soarin' corrected as Rainbow Dash nodded her head at his words, "This is just a very complicated situation right now. You just work on getting yourself well, okay? We love you and only want you to be happy again."

Rainbow Dash waved goodbye as her two life mates left the house. The cyan  
>Pegasus' heart felt like it was cracking in two, but at the same time she felt hope that maybe Spitfire could finally starting mending for the first time in months. The time leading up to when Spitfire could come home just couldn't go by fast enough for Rainbow Dash.<p>

Spitfire moved back into her and Soarin's old quarters at The Wonderbolt's headquarters once she reached Cloudsdale. The golden mare went on her own to confess to The Wonderbolts' psychologist what had been transpiring since her accident. A couple of days later, Spitfire was tested and officially diagnosed with depression and a treatment plan was set up to assist the mare. A regular routine was developed and counseling sessions and a normal exercise regimen became a daily occurrence for the Pegasus. Spitfire was also very grateful for the support that the entire Wonderbolt team showed when they heard the news of her temporary move.

Time marched ever onward and before very long several weeks had passed and Spitfire found that her treatment was really starting to make a difference in her mood and thoughts. She stood at the window of her quarters and for the first time in a long time; the golden Pegasus could look outside and enjoy the early, morning sunlight. Since the accident that had taken away her ability to have foals, it had felt like Spitfire couldn't get out from under a dark shadow no matter what she tried doing. The mare hadn't realized how strongly depression had invaded her world until the day she lost control and slapped her youngest life mate in the face. That memory still tugged at Spitfire's heart even after her youngest life mate's injuries had long since healed completely.

It had been her violent breakdown and Soarin' who finally got Spitfire to face the reality that she did need to seek treatment. Spitfire was currently being seen full-time by The Wonderbolts' psychologist. Speaking with Dr. Speak Freely had been really hard during the first counseling session. The kind, Pegasus mare had explained to Spitfire that depression treatment takes time and sometimes it might feel overwhelming or frustratingly slow. This feeling of "slowness" was a normal reaction to treatment and recovery would have its ups and downs. This had been tough to hear for a fast-flying Pegasus who never really did "slow" before.

"I certainly have had my good days and my bad," the golden Pegasus said out loud to herself.

"Nothing happens overnight, Beautiful," a familiar voice answered her statement.

"Soarin'," Spitfire grinned as she turned and trotted across the room to nuzzle her life mate, "When did you get here? How is Rainbow Dash?"

"I got here just a minute ago and Rainbow Dash is doing well. She asks about you all the time and wants to visit," Soarin' stated as he looked in relief at a much better and healthier looking Spitfire before giving his life mate a wry grin, "Would you allow her to come see you? Baby has been crabbing my ear off for ages. I can't take it anymore."

"Absolutely," Spitfire agreed eagerly, "I miss having my Little One near. Rainbow Dash is a joy to be around. When? When can she visit?"

"I'll bring Baby with me tomorrow," Soarin' chortled as he grinned at the golden Pegasus' happiness, "Rainbow Dash wanted me to tell you that she sends all of her love with me for you."

"Please tell her how much I love and miss her as well," Spitfire offered as she sat on the bed and patted the space next to her for her stallion to sit, "How is everyone at home?"

"Baby and her friends are doing well," Soarin' began as he sat next to his life mate, "Applejack gave everypony a bit of a scare when she disappeared for a bit of time after she participated in a rodeo."

"Disappeared?" Spitfire exclaimed, "What do you mean?"

"Baby and the rest of her friends went after Applejack and discovered that the little filly was embarrassed about not having won a first prize in any event she entered in the rodeo," Soarin' explained to his avid audience, "It seems that Applejack had promised the Mayor of Ponyville that she would donate any prize money to repair the Town Hall that Derpy accidentally destroyed. When she couldn't keep her promise, Applejack had left to try to earn some money on her own."

"Oh, the poor filly. That is a lot of pressure on one mare," Spitfire sympathized, "Is Applejack home now? Her family must have been worried sick."

"Not only home, but safe and sound. All thanks to Baby and her friends. The Elements of Harmony are an amazing group of mares, did you know that?" the stallion happily stated with a grin of pride, "The Wonderbolts and I all chipped in and got the bits together to pay for the Town Hall repairs. Everything is just fine now."

"I am so glad," Spitfire cheered, "Those mares _are_ amazing."

"I know of another mare that is pretty amazing," Soarin' offered with a tender look to his golden life mate.

"Really?" Spitfire inquired as she began to feel excited, "Who?"

"Why the amazing mare that is sitting beside me," Soarin said as he leaned over to nuzzle the golden Pegasus.

"Why don't you show me how 'amazing' you think I am?" Spitfire invited as she gave permission to her life mate.

"Yes, Ma'am," Soarin' cheekily grinned out as he lowered his life mate down on the bed, "With pleasure."

Meanwhile, back in Ponyville, there was a rainbow-maned filly that was not happy. Rainbow Dash was not happy at _all_.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected

_Dear Readers,_

_How is everypony doing? I just wanted to share with you that I am not planning on wrapping up Spitfire's depression in a neat little package. However, there is a big difference between chronic depression and depression, NOS (Not Otherwise Specified). Chronic depression is pervasive and ongoing. This type of depression stays with the person because their internal chemistry is affected and usually needs medication and therapy to treat. Most individuals deal with this form of depression their whole lives._

_Whereas, depression, NOS is usually a type of depression that is brought on by an event or continued feeling in a person's life. This type of depression responds very well to treatments such as counseling services as long as the person wants to be treated and is open-minded to change. If the individual refuses help or remains close-minded during the treatment process then the depression can lead to the chronic diagnosis._

_This story was written to show how a family adapts to the needs of one another. Future chapters will continue to show Spitfire's continued healing. I promise that everything will make perfect sense in the end. Please give me a chance and continue to read._

_Yours truly,_

_rainbow-leaves_

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

I do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 5

While Soarin' was "visiting" Spitfire in Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash was grumpily pacing back in forth in Twilight's library as her friends watched her back in Ponyville.

"Rainbow, ya are givin' me a crick in ma neck watchin' ya walk back and forth like that," Applejack complained, "Please, sit down."

"Yes, Darling," Rarity coaxed gently, "Come sit with us. I'm getting all sweaty just watching you."

The cyan Pegasus blew her forelock out of her eyes in frustration before moodily coming over and throwing herself down on the floor between Fluttershy and Rarity.

"There. I'm sitting," Rainbow Dash snapped, "Are you happy?"

"You're missing Spitfire, aren't you Dashie?" Pinkie Pie asked already knowing the answer, "Are you still worried about her?"

"Of course I am," Rainbow Dash agreed with a sigh, "Soarin' has been keeping me up to date on her treatment, but I want her to come home."

"Is it okay if I ask about what type of treatment Spitfire is receiving?" Twilight inquired.

"Sure. Soarin' said that Spitfire talks to Dr. Speak Freely everyday for therapy sessions. Now that she is talking to somepony about how she is feeling, Spitfire is finally coming to terms with what happened to her," the cyan Pegasus explained with a touch of pride at her life mate's strength, "Spitfire had been putting so much stress on herself to get her stamina up to join The Wonderbolts show that she didn't realize that she was actually making the depression worse. Once she began to eat, sleep, and exercise normally, Spitfire began to feel a lot better. She hasn't even needed to take any type of medication for her diagnosis of depression."

"How do stressing, not eating or sleeping properly, and too much exercise lead to depression?" Spike asked curiously.

"None of those lead to depression," Twilight began to lecture, "It's just that all of those variables can exacerbate depression."

"Exacer-what?" Pinkie Pie asked in confusion.

"Exacerbate. It means that it makes something, like depression, worse," Twilight continued doing her "college professor" imitation, "First, eating well is important for both a pony's physical and mental health. Eating well-balanced meals throughout the day helps Spitfire keep her energy up and minimizes her mood swings. Second, good sleep has a strong effect on mood. When Spitfire doesn't get enough sleep, her depression symptoms will be worse. Sleep deprivation leads to irritability, moodiness, sadness, and fatigue. Finally, normal, regular exercise can be as effective at treating depression as any medication can ever be. Not only does exercise boost serotonin, endorphins, and other feel-good brain chemicals, it triggers the growth of new brain cells and connections, just like antidepressants do."

"You need to speak in 'none-egghead,'" Rainbow Dash giggled as she saw the look of confusion on her friends' faces, "They didn't read the same book that you and I did, Twilight."

"Oh, for Celestia's sake," the lavender Unicorn grumbled, "Spitfire made wise life-style changes that are helping her get over her depression. Does that explain everything?"

"Very much," Fluttershy gently assured as all the friends nodded their heads before the yellow Pegasus turned to Rainbow Dash, "You must feel so relieved that Spitfire is starting to get better again?"

"You have no idea," Rainbow Dash divulged to her friends in relief, "But here I am stuck in Ponyville and _not_ with my life mate so that I can support her. Soarin' won't let me see Spitfire until he feels that she is in complete control of herself again."

"Well, she did hit you?" Pinkie Pie groused as the pink pony grew angry, "I don't want Spitfire to see you until she will _never_ hit you."

"Ah've got ta agree with Pinkie," Applejack interjected with a scowl, "Ah think tha Soarin' made ah wise decision ta keep tha two of ya apart until Spitfire is ready ta see ya again with her head screwed on right."

"Her head is '_screwed on_' just fine, thank you and Spitfire would never hit me again," Rainbow Dash defended as she grew protective over her life mate, "I didn't confess what happened to all of you for you to bad talk my life mate. You watch your _mouth_."

"Ah didn't mean ta insult ya or Spitfire," Applejack quickly assured as she waved a calming hoof in her Pegasus friend's directions while Pinkie Pie nodded her head guiltily, "Ah'm sorry if Pinkie or Ah offended ya."

The cyan Pegasus studied her friends' earnest faces. Nopony insulted her life mates. Not now. Not ever. Finally, Rainbow Dash relaxed and sent a smile Applejack's and Pinkie Pie's way to show that everything was okay.

"Don't blame Spitfire for how she acted," Rainbow Dash begged her friends earnestly, "It was the depression causing her to react like that. My life mate is one of the most dependable, hard-working, and capable ponies I have ever met in my life. Spitfire is not perfect, but she is my hero and I hope to be just like her when I am that age."

"I have a question," Rarity stated, "Please don't take this the wrong way, but how did Soarin' and you not feel through your bond with Spitfire that she was developing depression sooner? I've just been curious."

"Oh," Rainbow Dash said blinking as she got her thoughts together, "Remember that our bond makes it so that the three of us can basically feel intense emotions and whether or not our life mates are safe. Soarin', Spitfire, and I cannot read one another's minds like a book or anything and we don't know the reason for the emotions we feel from one another unless we are right there to see the cause. The three of us can also shield our emotions to a point. Spitfire is the best at shielding her thoughts and blocked Soarin' and I out for a long time. I can feel that she and Soarin' are very happy right now, but I can't tell you why. It's great that they are happy, but I want to be with them too."

"How much older is Soarin' and Spitfire from you?" Twilight asked curiously, "I've been meaning to ask."

"My two life mates are about six years older than me," Rainbow Dash answered honestly.

"Wow!" Spike said, "That's a big difference."

"It is not!" Rainbow Dash snapped, "My Daddy and Momma had about eight years of age between them. Plus, my life mates know that I am still too young for anything too "physical" yet and so we are waiting until I am older. So, there!"

The rainbow-maned mare suddenly realized that she had shared way too personal of information and began to blush bright red. Rainbow Dash's friends burst into laughter at the brash pony as the Pegasus hid her face with a two-hoof face plant. Leave it to the cyan Pegasus to swallow not only her hoof, but the whole leg.

"Shut up," Rainbow Dash whined from behind her hooves.

"So, wha's got ya so worked up?" Applejack inquired as she tried to change the subject for her embarrassed friend.

"I can't stand this anymore," Rainbow Dash sadly stated as she finally looked up again, "I want to see Spitfire _now_. I…I just need to make sure that she is doing better. Just for one minute, but The Wonderbolts will probably not let me near her because they promised Soarin'. Phooey on that stallion and his over protectiveness!"

"I can solve that problem," Rarity chortled with a gleam in her eye, "If seeing Spitfire will make you feel better then let's do something so that you can see her."

Rainbow Dash sat up with intrigue and then burst into laughter when Rarity whispered her plan in the cyan Pegasus' ear. This was going to be great. In less than an hour, Rainbow Dash was flying at top speeds towards Cloudsdale.

"Spitfire, here I come," the filly gleefully thought to herself on the flight.

Once Rainbow Dash arrived at The Wonderbolts' headquarters, the mare snuck in through a door that she knew was open most of the time for different deliveries. She stealthily made her way towards Soarin's and Spitfire's old quarters. Rainbow Dash knew that Spitfire was staying there at the moment, but a voice from behind brought her up short.

"Excuse me. Ma'am where do you think you are going?"

Rainbow Dash froze and cursed her luck. Of all the ponies that could have caught her it had to be Rapidfire.

"Hello?" the stallion called as he trotted around the mystery mare, "What are you doing here? This part of headquarters is off limits to fans."

Rapidfire also froze when he finally looked into the mare's face. Beautiful, rosy-hued eyes stared out of from an ebony coated and maned face. This pony was a real looker and her cutie mark was the cutest, little cloud.

"Well. _Hel-lo_," Rapidfire grinned out as he switched into debonair mode, "What's a beautiful Lady like you doing here? Wanted to meet a Wonderbolt? Well, you're in luck, Sexy Lady, because here I am."

The disguised Rainbow Dash was struck speechless before she erupted into a cacophony of giggles and fell to the floor. Was Rapidfire kidding himself? The mare laughed so hard that her ribs ached and she rolled back and forth on her back.

"Wha?" Rapidfire stuttered out before looking closer at those oddly, familiar eyes, "_Rainbow Dash_? What in the world? What happened to your coat and mane?"

"I can't believe that you called me 'Sexy Lady' again!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she continued to laugh, "You should have seen the look on your face! You will never get a mare acting like _that_!"

"Hush, you," an embarrassed Rapidfire crabbed as he kicked a front hoof playfully at the filly, "Get up and tell me what you are doing here. Soarin' is not going to be happy that you snuck in without his permission."

It took a bit of time for the mare to get herself back together enough to stand up on all four hooves again. Finally, Rainbow Dash shook her ebony mane out and faced the stallion.

"I just wanted to check on Spitfire," the filly explained looking hopefully at her Wonderbolt friend, "I wasn't going to bother her or anything. I'm just worried."

"And you disguised yourself so that you wouldn't be recognized?" Rapidfire guessed as the mare nodded her head, "Smart move with the ebony dye. It even covers the lightning bolt on your cutie mark."

"The dye was Rarity's idea," Rainbow Dash confessed before grinning evilly, "You must like a mare with an ebony coat the way you came on to me and called me a 'Sexy Lady' just now."

"I know that voice!" a voice suddenly exclaimed from around the corner making Rainbow Dash and Rapidfire spin around to see Spitfire and Soarin' canter around the corner.

It had been Spitfire who had spoken. Rainbow Dash's two life mates looked at the two ponies in front of them. They knew Rapidfire, but who was the unknown mare and what was she doing here? It was the golden Pegasus who recognized her first.

"Rainbow Dash?" Spitfire gasped, "It is you! What…what happened to your mane and coat? Why are you midnight black? What's going on here?"

"Spitfire!" Rainbow Dash gleefully cried as she rushed forward to throw her forelegs around her life mate, "I've missed you so _much_!"

The golden Pegasus grinned happily and cuddled her youngest life mate. She was starting to piece together what had happened in her mind. Soarin' on the other hand seemed to be frozen in time. Finally, the stallion seemed to snap back to reality and Soarin' turned angry eyes on his teammate.

"Did I hear that you just called my Baby a 'Sexy Lady' again and that you came on to her?" Soarin' demanded of a panicked looking Rapidfire.

"I thought she was a fan," Rapidfire defended himself as he reared up to wave his forelegs in denial, "I didn't know that was Rainbow Dash. She disguised herself. You can't blame me for this."

"True," Soarin' grudgingly admitted, "But stop calling mares 'Sexy Lady.' I mean it!"

Rapidfire nodded his head up and down like a bell before scuttling away as he sent an amused wink at Rainbow Dash. Soarin' turned towards his youngest life mate and scowled. Why was his Baby a different color? The stallion loved Rainbow Dash's coloration just as it was meant to be and he wanted her back the way she was supposed to look.

"That had better not be a permanent dye you used," the stallion grumped as he looked carefully at Rainbow Dash's mane, "I can't believe you tried to sneak in here like this. What were you thinking?"

"Calm down, Big Guy," Spitfire gently ordered as she nuzzled the filly, just glad to have her youngest life mate so close again, "Let's let her explain herself. We are Rainbow Dash's life mates and not her parents. My Little One wouldn't have disobeyed if she didn't have a good reason."

"I…I just wanted to see Spitfire for a minute," Rainbow Dash confessed to the stallion as she looked guiltily at the ground, "I wasn't even going to try to talk with her. I wanted to see her with my own eyes. I've been worried."

"Oh, Baby," Soarin' cooed as he snuggled the younger mare, "If that was the way you were feeling, why didn't you say something? I would have brought you sooner. Spitfire and I already discussed that I was going to bring you for a visit tomorrow."

"Really?" the not-so-rainbow-maned pony exclaimed before drooping sadly, "Does that mean I can't come tomorrow?"

"Yes," Spitfire answered making the young filly turn hurt eyes towards the mare before grinning widely, "Because we are going to have a sleepover tonight so you will already be here. I've missed you too."

"Yahoo!" Rainbow Dash cried as she jigged in place while her two life mates chortled at her antics.

"Baby, you still haven't answered me," Soarin' blurted out impatiently as the two mares looked at the stallion in confusion, "That dye isn't permanent, is it? Please tell me that dye is washable."

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Unexpected

_Dear Readers,_

_I am sorry that I am stating this twice, but I just wanted to share with you that I am not planning on wrapping up Spitfire's depression in a neat little package. However, there is a big difference between chronic depression and depression, NOS (Not Otherwise Specified). Chronic depression is pervasive and ongoing. This type of depression stays with the person because their internal chemistry is affected and usually needs medication and therapy to treat. Most individuals deal with this form of depression their whole lives._

_Whereas, depression, NOS is usually a type of depression that is brought on by an event or continued feeling in a person's life. This type of depression responds very well to treatments such as counseling services as long as the person wants to be treated and is open-minded to change. If the individual refuses help or remains close-minded during the treatment process then the depression can lead to the chronic diagnosis. An individual with depression, NOS can be completely cured with time. This is the type of depression that Spitfire has._

_This story was written to show how a family adapts to the needs of one another. Future chapters will continue to show Spitfire's continued healing. I promise that everything will make perfect sense in the end. Please give me a chance and continue to read._

_Yours truly,_

_rainbow-leaves_

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

I do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 6

Rainbow Dash stayed close to Spitfire as Soarin' led his Triad towards The Wonderbolts' locker room. The golden mare smiled when she saw her youngest life mate look eagerly around. The filly hadn't been to this part of the headquarters before. Lightning Streak noticed the three first and trotted out of a training room as the rest of the team peered out curiously at their co-captains.

"Who is this?" Lightning Streak asked as he looked the ebony mare over, "You two don't usually allow fans to tour this part of the headquarters."

"This is most assuredly a fan, but this one will surprise you," Soarin' dryly quipped, "Take a closer look, Lightning."

Rainbow Dash grinned at her life mate's best friend when he came over to examine her as the rest of the team watched. Lightning Streak couldn't help thinking that this mare seemed awfully familiar. Finally, he honed in on the eyes. Rosy-hued irises sparkled mischievously at him.

"Rainbow Dash," the stallion chortled, "What in the world did you do to yourself?"

Cries of "What?" and "Rainbow Dash? That's Rainbow Dash?" chorused from The Wonderbolts as they crowded out of the work-out room to get a look at the usually rainbow-maned mare.

"Why don't you tell the team why you are the color of coal," Soarin' ordered Rainbow Dash peevishly.

"Well…" the young mare hedged with a large grin on her face, "Can I just say that I got into an argument with a dye bottle?"

"Well, the dye bottle must have won," Fleetfoot giggled out, "Ebony looks _good_ on you."

"No. It does _not_," Soarin denied as he sulked, "Nopony encourage her. Rainbow Dash comes up with enough ridiculous ideas on her own without you encouraging her. Baby is meant to be cyan coated with a rainbow mane and tail. She is _not_ supposed to be _ebony_. Now, excuse me. I have a _bath_ to run."

Soarin' marched stiffly away as he entered the locker room. The team knew that there was a large tub inside that was used to soak sore muscles. The Wonderbolts quickly put two-and-two together and figured out that their co-captains were planning on using the tub to get the dye out of their youngest life mate's coat, mane, and tail. Spitfire's laughter made everypony present join in.

"Only Soarin' could get protective over _dye_," the golden Pegasus snickered out, "Bonded stallions can be so weird."

Rainbow Dash started looking a little sheepish and unsure for the first time today.

"I didn't mean to upset him," the filly insisted, "Rarity said that the dye will wash right out with a good scrub. She promised."

"It's okay," Spitfire assured as she nuzzled her youngest life mate, "Soarin' is grumpy because he is afraid that you won't match the other half of his Pegasus Crystal anymore. That stallion has told me over and over again that rainbow and fiery-gold is his favorite colors."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash inquired before giggling, "Rainbow isn't even a real color."

"It is too!" Soarin' snapped as he stuck his head out and glared at the gathering, "I do believe that the team should be starting their laps right about now. Shoo! Baby, get in here. That dye had better wash out!"

The Wonderbolts cheerfully waved goodbye as they left to continue their daily regimen. Rainbow Dash and Spitfire grinned at one another while they entered the locker room. Soarin' gently pushed his youngest life mate towards the large tub.

"Bubbles!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she eased herself down into the water, "I _love_ bubbles."

"That's great," Soarin' agreed as he reared up to dunk the filly under the water.

"Soarin'!" Spitfire groused as Rainbow Dash came back up spluttering, "You'll get soap in her eyes. Shove over!"

Soarin' had to grin when his golden life mate quickly took charge of the situation. This was the golden mare he had always known. Spitfire had already laid out the shampoo and conditioner and went to work on her youngest life mate's mane. The stallion breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the water turning black. The dye really was washable.

"You're mean," Rainbow Dash whined at Soarin' as Spitfire worked her mane into a lather, "I looked _good_ as an ebony mare."

"You look better as a rainbow-maned mare," Soarin' debated with a pout, "You didn't look like my Baby. Rarity and I are going to have a talk when we get back to Ponyville."

"I like my rainbow-maned Little One better as well," Spitfire added, "But you did look really nice."

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash agreed, "If I had been an ebony mare, I could have been named Ebony Dash."

"No," Soarin' protested.

"Or Midnight Skies," Spitfire suggested with a cheeky grin.

"No."

"Oh! Midnight Racer!"

"No."

"Raven Feathers."

"No. You two stop this. You're just trying to annoy me now."

The two mares subsided into silence for exactly 1.9 seconds.

"Onyx Wings."

"No."

"Ebony Shadows!"

"No."

"Dusk."

"No."

"Storm Cloud. That name is cool."

"No! No! No! _No_!" Soarin' groaned, "My Baby's name is Rainbow Dash. I want my life mate back the way she is supposed to be. Now, scrub."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Spitfire and Rainbow Dash snapped out with a salute.

Soarin' couldn't help but grin at his two life mates. Both Rainbow Dash and Spitfire looked like they were having a great time. It took several shampoos and two tub-refills before all of the dye was finally out of the filly's coat, mane, and tail.

"I feel like my skin has been scrubbed off," Rainbow Dash complained as Soarin' gleefully toweled her mane dry.

"Serves you right for being sneaky," Spitfire hooted as the filly flicked water at the older mare with her wet tail, "But I am so glad that you are here."

"I'm glad that I'm here too," the again-rainbow-maned mare happily agreed as Soarin' helped her into a fluffy robe.

"Let's get you to Spitfire's room so you can dry off," Soarin' suggested as his youngest life mate cantered over to the other mare, "I'm sure that you two want to talk."

Rainbow Dash blinked and then dragged the stallion over with a foreleg hooked around his neck. The golden Pegasus grinned widely.

"I _think_ that the _three_ of us have a lot to talk about," Rainbow Dash chuckled out as Soarin' smiled fondly at her.

"Okay. Okay," the stallion agreed as he disentangled himself, "Break my neck, why don't you? Follow Beautiful, Baby."

Spitfire felt her heart fill. It did feel good to have the Triad together again. She half listened as Rainbow Dash began to babble about everything that had been going on in Ponyville since she moved to Cloudsdale. It was wonderful just to hear her youngest life mate's voice. The three Pegasi were almost to Spitfire's room when a light-green Pegasus with a coral mane stepped in their path. The Pegasus was a mare and she had a quill and notepad as a cutie mark.

"Dr. Speak Freely," Spitfire suddenly gasped, "Oh, no! I missed my session today. I am _so_ sorry."

"That's okay," the mare responded with a kind voice, "Rapidfire let me know about your surprise visitor."

Rainbow Dash felt embarrassed. Here she was in a robe with her mane sticking in every direction in front of the therapist that was treating Spitfire. The cyan Pegasus felt herself blush hotly.

"This is my youngest life mate, Rainbow Dash," Spitfire introduced winking at the doctor cheerfully, "Little One, this is Dr. Speak Freely. She is the reason why I am doing so much better."

"No, _you_ are the reason that you are doing so much better," Dr. Speak Freely corrected before turning to the filly, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Rainbow Dash. I have heard a lot about you."

"I hope that some of what you heard was actually good," the rainbow-maned mare joked as she smiled at the psychologist, "Thank you so much for helping my life mate."

"Helping is what my talent is and what I love to do," the psychologist explained, "I am very proud of how hard Spitfire has been working to try to get back to her life in Ponyville."

Rainbow Dash grinned and snuggled up to her golden life mate's side. The cyan Pegasus couldn't wait until Spitfire could finally come home.

"You have my thanks as well," Soarin insisted as he gazed with adoration at his two mares.

"I would like to ask the three of you a favor," Dr. Speak Freely began as the Triad looked at the therapist curiously, "I would like to do a group session with the Triad to make up for the session that Spitfire missed today. I think Spitfire is ready to talk about some of her feelings with her life mates now."

Soarin' and Rainbow Dash looked at one another in surprise that blossomed into happiness. This was a good sign.

"What do you think, Spitfire?" Soarin' asked his golden life mate, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes," Spitfire agreed, "There are a lot of things I think we need to talk about. That way all three of us can finally move on from what happened to me."

The Triad quickly agreed and bid goodbye to the psychologist after scheduling the time when they would meet up in Dr. Speak Freely's office the next day. Spitfire ushered her two life mates into her room and grabbed a brush to start sorting out Rainbow Dash's messy mane and tail. The filly sat on the floor while Spitfire hopped up on her bed. The golden Pegasus noticed her youngest life mate's unusual quietness.

"Rainbow Dash? Are you okay?" Spitfire inquired as she gently pulled the filly's head back to look up at her.

"Yeah," the cyan Pegasus assured her upside down life mate.

"Liar. Liar. Wings on fire," Soarin' challenged, "We know that face, Baby. What are you thinking about?"

Rainbow Dash looked uncertain for a moment before turning to fully face Spitfire.

"I'm not rushing you am I?" the young mare asked in concern, "I wanted to see you, but I didn't mean for you to miss your counseling session today. Are you sure that you are ready to talk with Soarin' and I about the accident? I want you to go at a pace that makes you feel comfortable and not feel like you have to hurry up because of what I want."

Spitfire smiled tenderly at her youngest life mate. Leave it to Rainbow Dash to get straight to the heart of the matter just like she always does.

"I love you so much," the golden Pegasus cooed as she kissed the mare on her forehead, "I do not feel rushed by either you or Soarin'. I am ready to speak with the two of you about some of my feelings. I think that I may be ready to come home very soon."

"Really?" Soarin' and Rainbow Dash echoed before looking at one another and laughing.

"Yes, really," Spitfire concurred as she urged her youngest life mate to stand and remove the damp robe so that the older mare could comb out her tail, "I miss you two. I miss our house. I miss Ponyville and it's getting about time for me to move on with my life. I'm not cured of my depression, but I know how to handle having it now. I want to go home."

Soarin' and Rainbow Dash tackled a laughing Spitfire down on her bed. The three cuddled and kissed together and just enjoyed one another's company. This felt so good and so right. Triad's were meant to be together. It was Soarin's growling stomach that reminded the three that they had missed lunch.

"Oops!" Soarin' said with a blush, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Rainbow Dash giggled out, "I'm getting hungry too. Are we going to eat in The Wonderbolts' cafeteria?"

"Nope," Spitfire decided as she smiled at her two life mates, "Let's go out to eat. The day is beautiful. We can go to the new café in town. I heard it sells some delicious apple pie."

"Apple pie?" Soarin' gasped, "Great! Let's go."

Rainbow Dash and Spitfire grinned and followed their happy stallion as he trotted out of the room. This was going to be a great day.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Unexpected

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

I do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 7

Rainbow Dash grinned happily as she cantered ahead of her two life mates while they made their way into The Wonderbolts' headquarters. The Triad had gone to a café for lunch and ended up spending the rest of the day playing in a secluded part of Cloudsdale's City Park so as to just enjoy one another's company. The rainbow-maned mare had watched her golden life mate carefully for the entire afternoon and was very encouraged by how much better Spitfire seemed. Rainbow Dash could only thank Celestia that the golden Pegasus was responding to her depression treatment.

"Wait up, Baby," Soarin' urged his youngest life mate as he and Spitfire hurried up the steps to the headquarters, "What's your rush?"

"I'm hungry," Rainbow Dash whined as he two life mates giggled at her declaration, "What's for dinner?"

"The cafeteria usually has two or three choices and believe or not the food is pretty good," Spitfire answered as her own stomach growled, "I'm starving too."

Soarin' chortled happily as his two mares chattered around him. Today had been wonderful. It was nice to feel like the Triad was returning to happier days again. The three Pegasi arrived at the cafeteria and were welcomed by the gathered Wonderbolts team. Rainbow Dash and Spitfire flew over and got into the dinner line while Soarin' saved some seats.

"How are things going?" Ice Wind asked as she moved up beside the stallion.

"Very well," Soarin' answered as he watched his two life mates play fight over the last piece of chocolate cake, "Today was a good day. I can't tell you how great it was to see both of my life mates so happy."

"I'm glad," Lightning Streak said as he and Rapidfire joined the two, "Do you think that Spitfire will be able to return full-time to the team soon?"

"I think so," Soarin' assured, "But it is really up to Dr. Speak Freely. If she feels that Spitfire is ready then the doctor can give the go ahead. I want to know that my life mate is 100% better before getting in the sky again and…Rapidfire? What are _you_ looking at?"

The stallion in question jumped in surprise and turned guiltily to his captain.

"I wasn't looking at nothing," Rapidfire denied before cringing as Soarin' glared down at him, "Okay. Okay. I _was_ looking at Rainbow Dash, but only because she looks so different from when I saw her with the ebony dye. I mean now, she looks like my little, adopted sister again; whereas before she was _hot_."

"I beg your pardon!" a voice said from behind the group.

Rapidfire turned around and saw Spitfire looking at him with narrowed eyes while her dinner tray balanced on her back. Rainbow Dash was still at the dessert counter.

"You do _not_ talk about my life mate being 'hot' _ever_. That is a comment that only Soarin' and I can make," Spitfire growled as Soarin' nodded his head and took her tray to set on the table for her, "Plus, Rainbow Dash _always_ looks gorgeous and I do not appreciate you ogling her, then or now."

"Rapidfire wasn't ogling me," Rainbow Dash defended as she arrived on the scene, "He just has a thing for ebony mares."

"What? I do not!" Rapidfire exclaimed as his face turned cherry red.

"Do too," the rainbow-maned filly chortled, "You were all, 'Wanted to meet a Wonderbolt? Well, you're in luck, Sexy Lady, because here I am.' You thought you could get a mare-friend with an ebony coat and mane. Admit it!"

"Shut up," Rapidfire groaned as the rest of the ponies in the room burst into laughter making the stallion start to turn even redder.

"He-wants-to-_love_-a-mare. He-wants-to-_kiss_-a-mare," Rainbow Dash sang gleefully while her life mates face-hoofed.

"Well, I think Rapidfire has good taste," Fire Streak broke in trying to save his teammate from more embarrassment, "Ebony mares are also my favorite."

Rapidfire looked up in relief and then stuck his tongue out at a giggling Rainbow Dash. Soarin' flicked his teammate in the side of the head with his tail as the stallion left to grab some dinner as well. The Triad ate together and happily chatted with the rest of the team before heading off to get some sleep. Soarin' had to add some cloud to Spitfire's bed to make it big enough for three ponies.

"How about Spitfire sleep in the middle so we can both snuggle her?" Rainbow Dash helpfully suggested.

"I'd be fine with that, Baby," Soarin' laughed, "But aren't you the one that is always complaining that you can't sleep because your 'Spitfire side' is cold? I've had to make a pillow 'Spitfire' for you ever since Beautiful started staying here."

"Really? That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Spitfire giggled out as she nuzzled her blushing, youngest life mate, "I think that we should sleep in our usual spots. It has always been Soarin', Rainbow Dash, and then me. I'm a bit claustrophobic and I'm not sure if I could handle feeling trapped between two ponies."

"I _love_ it!" the rainbow-maned filly chirped as she hopped up beside Soarin' on the bed, "It makes me feel safe and warm."

Spitfire and Soarin smiled at one another as the younger mare crawled under the blanket.

"I'll tell you the truth," Spitfire admitted as she snuggled under the covers beside the filly, "I've been having trouble sleeping too."

"You have?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern, "Is it because of the nightmares?"

"Nope. It's because I missed you two and my youngest life mate's snoring," Spitfire announced making the cyan Pegasus duck under the covers in embarrassment while Soarin' roared in laughter.

A chuckling Spitfire had to coax Rainbow Dash out from under the covers. The Triad kissed one another "goodnight" and finally settled down. The younger mare was asleep, cuddled as close to Spitfire as she could get, before Soarin' could even turn off the bed side lamp.

"I've missed this sound," Soarin' and Spitfire chorused together making the golden Pegasus look at her life mate in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Spitfire asked, "Rainbow Dash always snores."

"Baby hasn't been snoring since you left," Soarin' explained, "I think she only snores when she feels content. It takes a very long time for Rainbow Dash to fall asleep lately. It is a joy to hear Baby snoring again."

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?" Spitfire quietly demanded as she wrapped her forelegs tighter around her youngest life mate.

"You needed to get better first," Soarin' confided, "I knew that my strong mare would be able to return to her old self and so I waited. I've been making sure that Baby was okay, but she wanted _both_ of us and not just me. I'll be glad when you come home."

Spitfire glowed at her stallion's praise and confidence in her and wished him "sweet dreams" as he turned off the light. The golden Pegasus was even more determined to return to her life mates. Soarin' was doing a great job keeping both Rainbow Dash and The Wonderbolts going, but he wasn't a super stallion and would eventually burn out. Both Soarin' and Rainbow Dash needed her to come home.

The next morning Spitfire woke feeling a great burden. Literally. The golden mare couldn't move at all. Rainbow Dash had rolled over at some point during the night and had used her life mate's chest as a pillow. Soarin' was already awake and looking at Spitfire with twinkling, emerald eyes.

"Is there something you need to get off your chest?" the stallion whispered conspiratorially.

"Maybe," Spitfire whispered back as she stroked a hoof through the filly's mane, "Just let Little One sleep a little longer. Look how content she is."

Rainbow Dash was cuddled as close to her golden life mate as possible. Spitfire had to forcibly bite-back laughter when she saw that the cyan Pegasus also was hugging Soarin's tail like a stuffed toy. _Cute_!

"I see that you are a bit stuck as well," Spitfire teased.

"Yes, I am," Soarin' agreed with a quiet chuckle, "But Baby has to let go soon. I've got to visit the little colt's room very badly."

The golden Pegasus couldn't help it. Spitfire erupted in giggles which awoke the rainbow-maned mare.

"Wha?" Rainbow Dash slurred groggily before dropping Soarin's tale and burying her head in Spitfire's neck, "_Nngh_. Five more minutes."

Spitfire had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing again when she saw Soarin' bolt into the bathroom. The golden Pegasus allowed her life mate her requested "five more minutes" before nudging the cyan Pegasus awake.

"Morning," Rainbow Dash sleepily greeted as she sat up to rub the sleep from her eyes with a hoof.

"Good morning," Spitfire answered as she stretched, "We've got to run and grab some breakfast before our group session with Dr. Speak Freely. Up and at 'em."

"Where's Soarin'?" the filly asked as she looked around.

"He had to handle business," the older mare giggled out as she gestured towards the bathroom making Rainbow Dash join in the laughter.

The Triad got ready for the day and had breakfast before heading to the psychologist's office. Rainbow Dash began to feel a little nervous. The filly didn't know what was expected out of her and the cyan Pegasus hated feeling unsure.

"Welcome," Dr. Speak Freely greeted the Triad at her office door, "Come in and make yourselves at home."

The three Pegasi entered the room and found comfortable chairs to sit in. The therapist did not miss that the Triad still stayed as close together as possible. This unspoken show of support was very enlightening.

"Before we begin let me ask Rainbow Dash something," Dr. Speak Freely began as she turned towards the younger mare, "Do you know what 'confidentiality' means?"

"Um…it means a secret, right?" the cyan Pegasus answered.

"Yes. Kind of like a secret," the therapist agreed, "Confidentiality basically means that what is discussed in this room stays in this room. You do not share any information that is talked about in a counseling session because it is private and personal."

"Oh," Rainbow Dash perked up and looked at her two life mates, "Like when you two told me about your bonding and asked me to keep that story quiet, right?"

"Exactly, Baby," Soarin' affirmed as Spitfire reached over and nuzzled her youngest life mate.

"Okay," Dr. Speak Freely said as she drew everyponies' attention, "Let me say that what I have observed in the first few minutes of this session tells me a lot of things about Spitfire's improvements."

The Triad sat up straighter and listened to the therapist with rapt attention. The light-green mare smiled at the three Pegasi.

"Spitfire has responded wonderfully to her depression treatment," Dr. Speak Freely continued, "The process doesn't happen instantly, but I noticed that Spitfire was able to work hard at working through her negative feelings. I believe her strength lies in the strong social network she has with you two and her team. Good social networking reduces isolation which is a key risk-factor for depression."

"I know now that I have never been alone," Spitfire acknowledged with a shy smile as she gazed lovingly at her two life mates, "I allowed myself to feel like I was all by myself in the beginning, but I know that Soarin' and Rainbow Dash were always there for me even when I pushed them away. I am beyond grateful."

"That is what a Triad does for one another," Soarin' offered as the rainbow-maned mare shook her head enthusiastically.

"We're always going to be with you no matter what," Rainbow Dash insisted as she grinned from ear to ear.

"Spitfire," Dr. Speak Freely called, "Why don't you tell Rainbow Dash about how you feel about the day you were confronted about your depression?"

The golden Pegasus swallowed and looked nervously towards both of her life mates.

"I feel terrible," Spitfire admitted guiltily as she gazed at the rainbow-maned filly, "I can't believe that I _hit_ you. I…I swore the day that the three of us officially bonded that I wouldn't let anything hurt you again and then…then _I_ hurt you. I…I made you _bleed_!"

The cyan Pegasus' eyes widened and she hurried over to cuddle her golden life mate.

"It's okay," Rainbow Dash insisted, "I don't blame you for anything. You were not thinking clearly at the time and it ended up being a _good_ thing anyway."

"What?" Soarin' and Spitfire echoed in bewilderment and confusion as Dr. Speak Freely sat back with a smile on her face.

"That incident was what helped Spitfire finally figure out that she had depression," the filly explained, "That slap was what got her to finally agree to get treatment, right? I'm _glad_ that Spitfire hit me if that meant that she could finally start healing."

"You…you silly-filly," the golden Pegasus breathed in disbelief as she hugged Rainbow Dash, "I _love_ you _so_ much."

Dr. Speak Freely grinned when she heard the cyan Pegasus return Spitfire's feeling and then could only stare with huge, blue eyes as Soarin' burst into a flood of tears.

"I have the _best_ life mates in the _world_!" the stallion wailed as he threw himself at the laughing Spitfire and Rainbow Dash.

This was going to be a mighty interesting group session.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Unexpected

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

I do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 8

"I have the _best_ life mates in the _world_!" Soarin' wailed as he threw himself at the laughing Spitfire and Rainbow Dash during the group session with Dr. Speak Freely.

The therapist grinned and realized that she had been right about the Triad. The light-green mare had sensed from the beginning that Spitfire and her life mates were beyond close. The Triad had a connection that was giving the golden Pegasus the support and strength she needed to get over her depression.

Once Soarin' got himself back under control the three Pegasi sat back in their seats and the session continued.

"Spitfire, do you feel that Rainbow Dash blames you for hitting her?" Dr. Speak Freely asked.

"No," the golden Pegasus answered with a grin, "And I know where this question is leading. I cannot change the past. I can only change how I react to the present so as to improve my future. That incident is now in the past and out of my mind."

"Very good. It is wonderful to hear that you have been paying attention to me all these weeks," the therapist offered before turning to the stallion, "Soarin', do you blame Spitfire for hurting Rainbow Dash and getting depression?"

"Wha-what?" Soarin stuttered as his bonded stallion surged to the surface, "**No**! _Nothing_ is Spitfire's fault! How _dare_ you…"

"Hush!" Spitfire and Rainbow Dash ordered as they rushed over to soothe the stallion.

Dr. Speak Freely blinked and then had to mentally kick herself. Spitfire has told her many times about bonded stallions and the therapist had forgotten to choose her words more carefully. Soarin' settled and glared angrily at the light-green mare.

"Dr. Speak Freely, be more careful," Spitfire cautioned as she and Rainbow Dash sat back down, "Bonded stallions are _very_ protective."

"I am so sorry," Dr. Speak Freely apologized to the stallion, "I worded that question badly. I only meant to show Spitfire that none of her life mates hold any animosity against her."

"Oh," Soarin' breathed as he calmed down and realized where the therapist was coming from, "I understand. Sorry for the way I reacted. In answer to your question, no. I don't hold anything against Spitfire in the least. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero."

"Good," the therapist affirmed, "What do you think Spitfire?"

"I think that my life mates understand that I am sorry and will not allow myself to react like that again in the future," the golden Pegasus began, "I can let all of the guilt and negative thoughts of that time in my life go now. It is time to move on."

"Do you want to move on?" Dr. Speak Freely inquired.

"More than anything," Spitfire intoned.

"Why is it important for you to move on from your outburst?" the therapist continued to push.

"Because I can't continue to dwell on the same incident," Spitfire explained in her own words, "There is no way to change what happened on that day so I have to accept my past and move on. I plan on making the best of my life from here on out. You made me realize that I have a lot of blessings in my life and a future to look forward to."

"I think it's time for you to tell your life mates about how you were feeling after the accident," the light-green mare asserted before frowning when she saw the golden Pegasus blanch, "Soarin' and Rainbow Dash need to hear this Spitfire. They won't judge you, you know that right?"

"Never. Baby and I would _never_ judge you, Beautiful," Soarin' insisted as his youngest life mate looked on with pleading eyes, "Tell us, please."

"After the accident…" Spitfire started and then stopped to close her amber eyes and take a deep breath before turning to Soarin', "After the accident I felt like I was worthless. What good was I as a mare in a relationship when I couldn't even extend your family tree? I had dreamed of having foals with you one day. When that dream ended I…I just didn't understand how you and Rainbow Dash could even want me in the Triad anymore."

"Oh, Beautiful," Soarin' gasped as his heart went out to his golden life mate, "I've already told you that I love you for being you and not for what you can give me. You and I do not have to have foals to _always_ be life mates. Rainbow Dash and I wouldn't know what to do _without_ you. We love you completely and with all of our heart."

"Absolutely!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she pulled the Triad into a group hug, "The Triad means the _three_ of us. We love you."

"I love you two very much," Spitfire crooned softly before sitting back up, "I still argue with this thought in my head though. I hate showing this side of myself. It feels so selfish when I know that there are other ponies in this world going through worse, but I _wanted_ to be a mother one day."

"You can have one of my foals," Rainbow Dash innocently offered, "I…I mean, I never thought about being a mother before becoming a part of the Triad. My whole life I had simply worked at trying to be a Wonderbolt. When I am old enough we can raise my foals together. I'll need a level-headed mare to keep _me_ in line, let alone a foal. I can be 'Momma' and you can be 'Mommy.'"

"Oh, Rainbow Dash," Spitfire sighed in adoration, "That is a wonderful thought."

"I am going to die," Soarin' croaked out making the three mares in the room look at the stallion in confusion and alarm, "That is the cutest, sweetest, most wonderful thing that I have _ever_ heard. I _still_ have the _best_ life mates in the world!"

Dr. Speak Freely made a habit of never allowing her emotions to show during a session, but even the professional therapist couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably when she saw the stallion throw himself back at his two life mates.

"There, there, Big Guy," cooed Spitfire before she turned as best she could towards the therapist, "Sorry about this. Our Soarin' is a bit of a mush-pot."

"A _bit_?" Rainbow Dash teased still trapped in the stallion's hold before Soarin' got himself under control again and sat back down.

"So, what is your response to Rainbow Dash, Spitfire?" Dr. Speak Freely continued the session, "How does her offer make you feel?"

"I would love to be 'Mommy,'" the golden Pegasus admitted, "I have been so afraid that I would show weakness and have to leave Soarin' and Rainbow Dash someday. My Little One's offer makes me feel that I am still needed by my life mates."

"You bet," the cyan Pegasus announced as Soarin' nuzzled his golden life mate, "We don't _ever_ want you to leave."

"Rainbow Dash's offer makes me very happy," Spitfire continued, but she ended up trailing off and looking out into space.

"I hear a 'but,'" the therapist said as she gently coaxed her patient to complete her thoughts.

"I will be the best 'Mommy' that I can be to Rainbow Dash's foals, but they will _still_ be my Little One's foals," Spitfire continued as the mood turned sad, "I guess it is just a fact of life that I need to accept. I will never have a foal that is mine. My dream of a little filly with my mane and Soarin's eyes is over. It's…it's just _hard_."

"I am so sorry," Soarin' sadly stated as he held his forelegs out to his golden life mate who immediately darted into them, "It breaks my heart to see you so sad. I know the word 'sorry' can't fix this, but Rainbow Dash and I are here for you."

"I know that now," Spitfire sniffled as tears came to her eyes while an equally sniffling Rainbow Dash joined the hug, "Not having foals still hurts, but not as deep anymore. I think that my head and heart are reaching the same conclusion. Sometimes life is what it is and there is no changing it."

Dr. Speak Freely remained silent and allowed the Triad to grieve and support one another. This was a large break through for Spitfire. The mare was finally able to accept what had happened to her. Once the three Pegasi were ready, the therapist assisted the Triad to continue to go back and forth to discuss each other's feelings and the reactions to the feelings. The session had been very profound and enlightening; not only for the Triad, but also for the therapist. It was time to end the session.

"I am very proud of all three of you," Dr. Speak Freely commended, "Being truthful of how you are honestly feeling can be one of the hardest things to do in a pony's life. I think that Spitfire is nearly ready to go home."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash squealed, "When? When can she come home?"

"Hush, Baby," Soarin' chortled out as he placed a calming hoof on his bouncing life mate's shoulder, "Let the doctor talk."

"Oops! Sorry," the cyan Pegasus sheepishly offered.

"It is fine," the therapist reassured before turning to her patient, "Spitfire, I am allowing you to return to The Wonderbolts team. It has been a little over two months that you have been seeing me and in that time you have shown vast improvement. You are ready to start your duties again, but I would like to continue to see you everyday for the next two weeks. I also know that on the last day of the two weeks is your birthday. So, why don't we plan on you moving back home to celebrate your birthday with your life mates?"

"Yay!" Rainbow Dash cried as her two life mates smiled happily.

"I am so glad," Spitfire breathed.

"You and I will start seeing one another once a week after that," Dr. Speak Freely continued, "I would also like to start having a group session with the three of you once a month. Spitfire isn't cured yet, but she is well on her way thanks to her own initiative and the great support system she has. If you three can continue to talk openly with one another then I feel that Spitfire will be just fine with time."

Rainbow Dash surprised herself and the other three Pegasi when she threw her forelegs around the startled therapist.

"Thank you," the filly whispered, "Thank you _so_ much."

"You are very welcome," Dr. Speak Freely answered as she exchanged fond looks with the filly's two life mates, "I will see you next month."

Soarin' gently pulled his blushing life mate off of the therapist before offering his own gratitude. The Triad left the office and hurried to Spitfire's quarters. The three sank onto the bed and looked at one another with wide eyes.

"Alright!" Rainbow Dash yelled finally breaking the silence as she stood on the bed and jumped up and down, "This is awesome! Spitfire's coming home! Spitfire's coming home!"

"Baby, you are going to fall and break a leg," Soarin' crabbed with a smile on his face before jumping up and joining his youngest life mate in bouncing.

Spitfire watched her two life mates happily. You could just feel the joy and relief that was pouring off of the two. Spitfire realized that it hadn't been just herself that had suffered after the accident. Soarin' and Rainbow Dash had suffered just as much. Spitfire frowned when she saw her youngest life mate's lips begin to tremble as she settled back down on the bed.

"Baby," Soarin' gasped as he sat down beside the filly, "What's wrong?"

"Spitfire's coming _home_!" Rainbow Dash wailed as she burst into tears, "I'm _so_ happy."

"Oh, Little One," Spitfire cooed as she and Soarin' drew the filly into a group hug, "I am coming home."

The two Wonderbolts gently rocked their youngest life mate to calm her down. It wasn't until Rainbow Dash started snoring that Soarin' and Spitfire realized that she had fallen asleep. The group session had taken a large toll on all three of the Triad and the Pegasi were mentally exhausted. Soarin' and Spitfire tucked the filly under the covers and decided to join her in an impromptu nap.

Later that afternoon, Soarin' and Rainbow Dash bid their life mate goodbye and began to fly back towards Ponyville. The two Wonderbolts had been sworn to secrecy over the rainbow-maned mare's tears of happiness.

"Nobody can know that I cried," Rainbow Dash insisted, "I can't let my reputation get ruined by mushiness."

Soarin' and Spitfire had given their word that they would never tell about their youngest life mate's moment of weakness. Rainbow Dash was excited that Spitfire was sending a few things home in a saddle bag and the filly had insisted on carrying the bag home on her own. The stallion was having a lot of trouble keeping up with the wild mare.

"Baby, slow down," Soarin' laughed out as he put on a quick burst of speed to pull up beside the cyan Pegasus as they reached the edge of town, "What's got you in such a hurry?"

"I can't wait to tell my friends that Spitfire is coming home," Rainbow Dash gleefully explained, "Oh!"

Soarin' had to whip around and circle back to the stationery, hovering filly.

"What?" Soarin' asked curiously as he waved a hoof in front of the cyan Pegasus'

face to shake her out of whatever thoughts had stopped her in her tracks.

"A party," Rainbow Dash breathed before turning to face her life mate, "Let's throw Spitfire a surprise Birthday and Welcome Back party. That would be so cool!"

"Not a bad idea," Soarin' agreed as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Who would come?"

"The Wonderbolts and only our closest friends," Rainbow Dash suggested as the two Pegasi began to fly home again at a much more normal speed, "I know that Spitfire wouldn't like a bunch of fans fawning over her."

"I agree," Soarin' asserted, "You will have to cook spa-hay-ghetti."

"Absolutely," Rainbow Dash said, "I promised Spitfire that I would cook her favorite meal when she comes home and I always keep my promises."

"That's my Baby," Soarin' cooed as he reached over to muss her mane as she veered away from him.

"Stop that," Rainbow Dash giggled out and then spotted Pinkie Pie, "Soarin', can I catch up with you later? I'm going to go tell my friends the good news."

"Okay," Soarin' assented, "I'll see you tonight. Be safe."

Rainbow Dash waved goodbye to her life mate and zipped down to the waiting pink pony that had already spotted her.

"Dashie!" Pinkie Pie greeted, "Did you get to see Spitfire? Did your plan work out alright? You look really happy."

"I am happy," the cyan Pegasus offered, "Will you go get everypony else and meet me at Twilight's library? I've got some news."

"Okey-dokey-lokey! Twilight is at Fluttershy's right now so just let yourself into the library," the pink pony chirped as she sped off.

Rainbow Dash flew at her fastest speed towards the library and even threw some loopy-loops in for good measure. Unfortunately, the loops ended up causing the cyan Pegasus to crash through Twilight's open window and straight into a bookshelf. Rainbow Dash grunted when a bunch of books toppled on top of her.

"Typical," Rainbow Dash grumped as she pulled an open book off her face.

The filly froze at the words that greeted her in the book. What was _this_? Rainbow Dash quickly tucked the book inside of her bag as she heard her friends beginning to arrive.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Unexpected

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

I do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 9

Rainbow Dash gleefully informed her friends that Spitfire was coming home in two weeks and would be home on the day of the golden Pegasus' birthday. The rainbow-maned mare also told everypony about hosting a surprise party for her life mate. The whole group was thrilled and quickly settled down to plan the party. Twilight and Pinkie Pie would organize, Rarity would decorate, Applejack and The Cakes were going to cater, and Fluttershy and Spike were going to assist in anyway that they were needed.

Soarin' and Rainbow Dash eagerly joined in the organizing. The two life mates wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. The young mare was also working on something on her own, thanks to a little book, and she hoped that this something would work.

Before long, two weeks had passed and it was time for Spitfire to move back to Ponyville. Soarin' and Rainbow Dash had gone to pick their life mate up so as to help her bring her stuff home. It had felt wonderful when the Triad had all left Cloudsdale together and it had been even better when Spitfire had stepped into the house for the first time in over three months. Tank happily greeted Spitfire at the door.

The golden Pegasus expected to spend a quiet day home with her family, but was surprised when she was told that the Triad had places to go after lunchtime. Rainbow Dash grinned as she and Soarin' led Spitfire towards Sugar Cube Corner.

"Tell me again why we have to visit the Cakes today?" the golden mare asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake wanted to see you," Soarin' explained, "Plus, Baby and I ordered your birthday cake from Sugar Cube Corner and we need to pick it up for our celebration tonight."

"You got me a birthday cake?" Spitfire inquired with a grin, "What kind?"

"Cinnamon-apple cake with butter cream frosting," Rainbow Dash answered as she nuzzled along the side of her golden life mate.

"Yum. My favorite," the older mare acknowledged with a happy smile, "You two shouldn't have."

"Now what kind of life mates would Rainbow Dash and I be if we didn't properly celebrate your birthday, Beautiful?" Soarin' demanded as he walked up to the door of Sugar Cube Corner.

Spitfire laughed as Soarin' held the door open and Rainbow Dash sped through the door first. The golden Pegasus stepped into the building and then gasped in shock.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Spitfire looked with wide eyes at the beautifully decorated interior of Sugar Cube Corner. Every inch was decorated "Pinkie Pie" style and a large banner hung across the entire room that read "Welcome Home and Happy Birthday." Sugar Cube Corner was filled with The Wonderbolts team, Rainbow Dash's friends, the Cake family, Soarin' and Spitfire's parents, and a few personal friends that Spitfire had made in Ponyville such as Cherrilee and Big Macintosh.

"Surprise!" Rainbow Dash and Soarin' echoed as they led their bewildered life mate to the middle of the room to light applause.

"Oh, my gosh," Spitfire giggled as she looked around and smiled in greeting at her guests, "You two planned a party? I can't believe this!"

"Are you surprised, Beautiful?" Soarin' asked as he leaned over and gave his golden life mate a kiss on the cheek.

"'Blown away' is more like it," Spitfire insisted as she leaned over to nuzzle her youngest life mate, "I never expected a party. Not in a million years. This was your doing, wasn't it, Little One?"

"Who, me?" Rainbow Dash innocently inquired before she gave a naughty grin, "You _know_ it! Who but the most awesome of awesome ponies could have put all this together?"

"Baby, you got a lot of help and you know it," Soarin' chuckled out before guffawing in earnest when his youngest life mate blew him a "raspberry."

"Way to ruin my moment," Rainbow Dash groused playfully before grinning as she turned to the golden mare, "Okay. Okay. All of us have been planning this party for two, whole weeks. We wanted your first day back to be special. Are you really surprised?"

"So much," Spitfire agreed, "Thank you for this. It is wonderful to see everypony."

The Triad grinned happily at one another, but looked up when they heard voices calling Spitfire's name.

"There's my Little Warrior," Firestorm cheered as he cantered over with his wife to snuggle his only daughter, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Daddy," Spitfire assured as she smiled in greeting, "I've been through a lot, but I'm doing just fine now."

"Are you sure?" Golden Light demanded fretfully as she pulled her daughter into a hug, "Your depression is doing okay?"

"Yes, Mother," the golden Pegasus agreed as she hugged her mother back, "I'm getting better and better everyday. I have the strength and support of my two life mates to thank for that."

Soarin' and Rainbow Dash grinned happily at one another. Spitfire was doing so well and was continuing to follow Dr. Speak Freely's advice and counseling.

"Fires never really get put out…," Firestorm began with a smile of relief directed at his daughter.

"…they only burn back all the brighter," Spitfire finished understanding what her father was trying to say.

Spitfire happily chatted with her parents before she had to start the rounds to welcome and thank all of her guests for the party. The mare was overwhelmed by all the greetings and warm wishes for her health. Spitfire hadn't realized how much Ponyville had become her home until she had to leave. Soarin' and Rainbow Dash waved the golden Pegasus over to come and spend a little time with Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Spike.

"Welcome home," Twilight called as Spitfire trotted over, "We are so glad to see you and Happy Birthday."

"I am very glad to see everypony and dragon," Spitfire said with a smile, "The party is wonderful. Thank you so much for putting this party together for Soarin' and Rainbow Dash."

"We just helped, Darling," Rarity contested as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy shook their heads in agreement, "Your two life mates became absolute 'Party-Planner-Demons.' It was a pleasure to help and we had a ball planning all of this with them."

"I hope my two life mates didn't drive you too crazy," the golden mare chortled out as she imagined all the mischief her two bonded could get into.

"They might of drove us ah little crazy, but Soarin' and Rainbow only wanted everythin' ta be just perfect," Applejack confided with a wink, "However, Ah do think tha your stallion havin' ta sample ma apple pies for 'taste testing' was more for his benefit than yours."

"Soarin'!" Spitfire groaned as the stallion turned and quickly got himself lost in the crowd.

Spitfire and Rainbow Dash cracked up at Soarin's antics and the rest of the group couldn't help but join in. The mares settle down to chat and sample some of the party delicacies happily for quite a bit of time while Spike wandered off to grab some food and less "girly" company.

"Hello, my Dear," Mrs. Cake called out of the blue as she and her husband cantered over to see the guest of honor, "Happy Birthday, Spitfire."

"And may you have many more," Mr. Cake intoned as he sat his two, twin foals on the floor who toddled over to see the golden Pegasus.

Soarin' hurried over and exchanged a worried look with Rainbow Dash. Spitfire held still as Pound Cake fluttered up to examine her wings. The little colt giggled and plopped down on the golden Pegasus' back in order to play with her feathers. Pumpkin Cake joined in on her brother's laughter and cooed up at the mare.

"Hello," Spitfire chirped as she picked up the little, Unicorn filly, "What a pretty girl you are and what a handsome brother you have. How do you two do?"

"Oh. My goodness," Mr. Cake babbled as he scooped his son off of the golden mare's back and sat him back on the floor, "I am so sorry."

"Don't be," Spitfire assured as she rocked the smiling filly gently in a foreleg, "He was just curious. You two must be so proud. Your twins are lovely. Oh! Thank you for allowing my life mates to throw the party at Sugar Cube Corner. You are very kind."

Rainbow Dash and Soarin' smiled with relief at one another. Their life mate was happily chatting with the Cakes and _holding_ Pumpkin Cake while playfully flicking her tail at Pound Cake as he tried to bite the end. Spitfire looked like she didn't have a care in the world. A few months ago the golden Pegasus couldn't even be in the same room as a foal and here she was playing with the twins. After a bit of time Spitfire gave the little filly back to her mother and trotted over to her life mates.

"I am so proud of you," Soarin' gushed as he hooked his neck around his life mate, "Did meeting the twins bring up any bad feelings?"

"A little," Spitfire truthfully admitted, "But those foals didn't cause anything to happen to me so why should I hold anything against the two? I enjoyed playing with the babies. Pound Cake is going to be a hoof-ful."

"Don't you know it," Rainbow Dash agreed as she rubbed her cheek against the golden mare's neck, "Are you sure that you are okay?"

"Fine," Spitfire chortled out as party music began to play, "No fussing! Now let's dance."

The Triad and the rest of the party guests quickly moved tables back to make room to dance. Spitfire had a blast rocking to the music and danced not only with her life mates, but also her Daddy. After the dancing there were all different types of party games. The golden Pegasus laughed the hardest when Rapidfire pinned the tail not on the donkey, but on Fleetfoot's head. The smaller mare giggled and gave the blushing stallion a kiss on the cheek. Rapidfire's startled grin made the whole room cackle gleefully.

"Present time!" Pinkie Pie announced loudly as she rolled a table loaded with presents towards Spitfire, "Let's let the Birthday Mare open her gifts!"

Spitfire blushed hotly and had to be pushed into the middle of the room by her laughing life mates. The golden Pegasus demurely opened her presents and thanked each pony, and one dragon, for their thoughtful gifts.

"Rapidfire?" Spitfire exclaimed when she opened his gift, "What in the world is this?"

"Wonderbolt socks," the stallion chirped as the rest of his team groaned, "What? Socks are cool."

Rainbow Dash lost it and fell on the floor in a giggling mess. Socks are cool? _Whatever_! Soarin' was doing everything in his ability not to join his youngest life mate, but couldn't keep a few stray giggles from escaping.

"They _are_!" Rapidfire defended beginning to feel a bit hurt.

"Um…of course they are," Spitfire assured as she placed the socks back in the box, "Thank you. My new socks are…great."

"_Really_ great!" Rainbow Dash enthused as she tried to smooth Rapidfire's feelings, "Will you get me some when it is my birthday?"

"Sure," Rapidfire agreed with a wide grin while the rest of his team rolled their eyes behind his back in amusement.

Finally, Spitfire reached the end of her pile of presents, but was surprised to find that her life mates hadn't gotten her a gift. Soarin' and Rainbow Dash exchanged happy looks and placed two wrapped packages in front of the golden mare.

"These are from both of us," Soarin' explained as he nosed one of the gifts towards his life mate, "Open this one first."

"Hurry!" Rainbow Dash demanded as she excitedly watched the golden Pegasus.

Spitfire laughed and ripped the paper off of her gift. Under the wrapping paper she found a familiar, leather box.

"What is this?" Spitfire asked as she opened the box and then gasped in wonder at what she saw.

Rainbow Dash and Soarin' had gotten her See-Clearly 3000 goggles perfectly repaired. Her goggles had been broken during her accident and she had grieved at the destruction. The goggles had been her first Hearth's Warming gift from Rainbow Dash. The glass had been replaced and the leather had been expertly polished as good as new.

"Thank you!" Spitfire exclaimed as she threw her forelegs around her life mates while tears pricked at her eyes, "I _love_ that you fixed my goggles. Thank you so much. I can't believe that you did this!"

Soarin' and Rainbow Dash were beyond happy at the golden mare's reaction and the party guests smiled in happiness for the Triad. This was perfect. Spitfire pulled back and grinned at her life mates.

"Now open this one," Rainbow Dash said with a tender smile, "I hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure that I'll love it," Spitfire agreed as she reached for the last present.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Unexpected

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

I do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 10

Soarin' and Rainbow Dash were beyond happy. The party for their life mate had gone off without a hitch and she had loved the first gift that the two had presented to her. This was perfect. Spitfire looked like she was having a great time as she hugged her two life mates in thanks for her newly repaired See-Clearly 3000 goggles.

"Now open this one," Rainbow Dash ordered with a tender smile as Soarin' watched eagerly, "I hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure that I'll love it," Spitfire agreed as she reached for the small present wrapped in golden paper with a large white bow.

The whole room got quiet as the golden Pegasus unwrapped her gift. Spitfire carefully peeled back the paper to find a hinged wooden box inside. When she opened the box, she gasped in awe. Inside was an item that Soarin' and Rainbow Dash had gotten commissioned ages ago. A local jeweler had painstakingly used his Unicorn magic to seal crystals together to replicate Soarin's Pegasus Crystal with a cord that matched Spitfire's golden coat. Now Spitfire had a necklace that represented her two life mates. The small tear-shaped crystal was half midnight blue and half rainbow-hued. The room erupted in voices as ponies began to whisper in excitement over the necklace.

"Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!" Spitfire breathed as she did a "Rainbow Dash" impersonation without her realizing it, "Oh!"

"Do you like it, Beautiful?" Soarin' asked nervously as the rainbow-maned mare fidgeted beside him.

"Do I like it?" the golden mare gasped as she threw herself at her two life mates, "I _love_ it! I can't believe it. It looks just like a real Pegasus Crystal! _Thank you_!"

"Yay!" Fluttershy cheered from the crowd as other ponies "aw-ed."

Spitfire sniffled as tears ran from her eyes. She knew that her two life mates were telling her that she was a permanent part of the Triad. Now she had a physical reminder that would assist her in knowing she wasn't alone when her depression tried to sneak up on her. Spitfire's heart filled with love for her two bonded.

"Don't cry," Rainbow Dash squeaked as tears threatened to fall from her own eyes, "Horse apples! Not you're going to make me go all mushy."

"Watch your language, Baby," Soarin' cautioned with a smile as he quickly wiped a few tears away himself before reaching for the necklace, "Here, let me put this on you, Beautiful."

Spitfire spun around and lifted her mane so that her stallion could put the crystal around her neck. The golden mare turned and admired her reflection in the mirror that Rainbow Dash was holding up for her. The small crystal sparkled cheerfully around her neck. There were cries of "Pretty!" and "You look great!" from the party guests.

Pinkie Pie pulled the rest of the crowd's attention when she insisted on everypony joining in on another party game so that the Triad could have some privacy. Soarin' marveled at the pink pony's perceptiveness mixed with just plain…um…goofy.

"This is wonderful," Spitfire cooed as she kissed her two life mates one at a time on their cheek, "Now I don't feel so left out that I am the only one that doesn't have a Pegasus Crystal in the Triad."

"See?" Rainbow Dash gleefully chortled as she playfully punched Soarin' on the shoulder, "I told you that Spitfire needed a Pegasus Crystal of her own. Now nopony can say that the three of us are not together."

Spitfire laughed as her two life mates began to teasingly bite at one another. The mare could honestly say that this was one of the best birthdays she had ever had. Spitfire put herself in between Soarin' and Rainbow Dash to get the two back under control.

"How in the world did you two do this?" Spitfire asked as she looked down at her necklace, "I thought you had to be born with a Pegasus Crystal."

"You do," Soarin' agreed, "Baby and I couldn't get you an actual Pegasus Crystal of your own, but we tried to get as close to one as possible. We went to Rarity and she was able to hook us up with a Unicorn jeweler with a rare talent. Mr. Gem-glow can use magic to seal gem stones together. Finding a midnight blue stone was easy, but then he had to literally seal six slivers of crystal together to make the rainbow-hued half. You should watch him work it's like…wow."

"Wow," Spitfire echoed as she imagined the tedious task.

"It's amazing," Rainbow Dash gushed with wide eyes, "Mr. Gem-glow said that he had to start over about nine times because if he didn't seal the six crystal pieces perfectly at the exact same time then the whole rainbow part would shatter. I was so excited when he showed us the finished necklace."

"It is truly a work of art," Spitfire stated happily, "I'll never take it off. I will wear this just like the two of you do. I adore it. Thank you. Thank you _so_ much."

Soarin' and Rainbow Dash exchanged happy looks as Spitfire again admired her necklace in a nearby mirror. The golden Pegasus grinned at her life mates' reflection in the mirror and turned so that the Triad could have a group hug. Pinkie Pie interrupted the three by declaring that it was time for birthday cake.

Spitfire blushed again as a large cake with lit candles and sparklers was wheeled into the middle of the room and her life mates and the guests began to sing.

"_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday dear Spitfire!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_From loved ones and true!_

_From old friends and new!_

_May good luck go with you!_

_And happiness too!_"

Rainbow Dash and Soarin' grinned happily at their golden life mate. If her accident had been any worse then they may not have had Spitfire here to celebrate another birthday. Thank Celestia that the golden mare was here today, safe and sound. Rainbow Dash leaned comfortingly against her stallion sensing his swell of emotions. Today was a good day.

Spitfire smiled with joy at her bonded before closing her eyes to make her wish. The mare stayed frozen for several seconds before opening her eyes again and blowing out all of her candles as the party guests applauded.

"What did you wish for?" Rainbow Dash curiously asked as Pinkie Pie began to cut and serve the cake with help from Mr. and Mrs. Cake.

"Not telling," Spitfire said with a cheeky wink, "My wish won't come true if I tell."

"Aw!" Rainbow Dash whined with a smile as Soarin' laughed at his youngest life mate.

Ponies began to grab seats at tables to eat their slices of cake. Twilight Sparkle led the Triad to a place of honor reserved for the "Birthday Mare."

"A mare could get used to this," Spitfire chirped as Pinkie Pie brought her a piece of cake with a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"Your wish is our command. You are the guest of honor," Soarin' dramatically stated as he made a show of bowing before his golden life mate, "Would thou like some punch?"

"I would love some punch," Spitfire affirmed getting into the teasing as she turned to her youngest life mate, "Would thou also like some punch, Little One?"

"Please," Rainbow Dash responded with a giggle as Pinkie Pie placed cake for both Soarin' and herself on the table and the cyan Pegasus nodded her head at her friend in thanks before turning back to the stallion, "Thank you kind sir."

"But of course," Soarin' consented with another silly bow, "My Ladies' wishes are as good as done."

Soarin' chuckled and went and got punch for himself and his two mares. He was back and nibbling on his cake in no time flat.

"Cinnamon-apple cake is good, but I like pie better," Soarin' commented.

"Like that is a big surprise," Rainbow Dash drawled dryly, "You think apple pie is better than anything."

"I do not," Soarin' disagreed making his two life mates raise an eyebrow in surprise, "I think my life mates are better than pie any day."

"You are such a mush-pot, Big Guy," Spitfire said with a fond look towards the stallion, "Never change."

"Yes," Rainbow Dash agreed nodding her head up and down rapidly, "Please don't change ever. We love you just the way you are."

Soarin' grinned wide and the Triad settled into a comfortable silence to finish their cake and ice cream. The stallion might have liked apple pie better, but it didn't stop Soarin' from getting a second helping of cake. The party went on for a little while longer, but soon the guests started coming over and bidding Spitfire a final "Happy Birthday" and "Welcome Home" before starting to leave since it was getting close to dinnertime. The Triad tried to stay and help clean up once everypony had left, but Rainbow Dash's friends and the Cakes shooed the Pegasi out and told them to go home. Soarin' loaded up his saddle bags, which he had stored at Sugar Cube Corner earlier, with his golden life mate's birthday presents.

"Don't you even _think_ about it," Spitfire warned when she saw the stallion starting to throw away Rapidfire's gift.

"_Really_, Spitfire?" Soarin' crabbed, "What are you going to do with Wonderbolt socks?

"I don't know," Spitfire admitted, "But it is the thought that matters and Rapidfire was so happy with the gift he picked out. I can't just throw the socks away."

Rainbow Dash and Spitfire giggled when the stallion grudgingly packed the socks into the bag. Soon the Triad was flying home side by side and Spitfire quietly enjoyed the evening breeze. Her party had been wonderful, but she was ready to spend some quality time with her life mates. Once the three Pegasi got home, Rainbow Dash surprised her golden life mate again. The rainbow-maned filly had precooked the sauce for spa-hay-ghetti.

"You remembered," Spitfire glowed as her youngest life mate began heating the food up.

"Of course," Rainbow Dash said with pride, "I promised to make your favorite dinner when you got back home. Oh! Soarin', guess what?"

"What?" Soarin' called from the living room.

"Applejack gave me an apple pie for us to have for dessert," the filly bragged and then cracked up with Spitfire when their stallion poked his head in with his trademark, goofy grin plastered across his face.

Rainbow Dash watched her golden life mate as the mare play fought with Soarin'. It was so great to have Spitfire home again. Spitfire wasn't completely over her depression, but she was well on her way. Soarin' set the table and soon the Triad was enjoying their meal and chattering away just like it had been before the accident.

"I can't eat another bite," Spitfire chortled out as she pushed her half-eaten, slice of pie away, "I am beyond stuffed. Don't ask me to fly tonight because I would fall out of the sky like a boulder."

"_Please_ don't say that," Soarin' begged as he looked at his golden life mate with pleading eyes and Rainbow Dash looked appalled.

"Oh, no," Spitfire moaned when she rethought her words, "Forget what I just said. I didn't mean it like that. I am just really, really, really, _REALLY_, full. The dinner was delicious, Rainbow Dash. Thank you both for today. No. Thank you for always. There is no mare in the world that is as lucky as I am for having you two for my life mates. I love you two so much it hurts."

Soarin' and Rainbow Dash grinned happily at their life mate. It was great to have Spitfire home.

"We love you too, Beautiful," Soarin' cooed as he pulled his two mares into a hug, "Welcome home."

The Triad had a pleasant evening just chatting before heading on to bed. It had been a busy day and the three Pegasi were clearly exhausted. Peace settled over the house once the lights were turned off. Several hours past before Rainbow Dash quietly extricated herself from between her two life mates. The filly set up pillows in her place and then grabbed a pair of scissors. Rainbow Dash snipped a lock of hair off of Spitfire's mane and quickly exited the room. The rainbow-maned mare wrote a quick note and snuck out of the house with the saddle bags she had packed ahead of time. The filly checked to make sure that she still had the book that she had snuck out of Twilight's library.

"Here goes nothing," Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she took off into the night.

The next morning Spitfire was the first to wake up and discover that Rainbow Dash wasn't there. If her youngest life mate had just gotten up early, then why did she put pillows in her place? What was going on? Something didn't feel right.

"Soarin'," the golden mare called as she sat up.

"Wha?" Soarin' slurred out sleepily before sitting up and noticing the pillows in the place of his youngest life mate, "Where's Baby?"

"I don't know," Spitfire said as she got up and began to look for the filly and called out as she left the bedroom, "Rainbow Dash? Where are you? Are you making breakfast?"

Soarin' and Spitfire trotted into the kitchen and discovered that it was deserted except for Tank. The two Wonderbolt's looked at one another in confusion. Where was their life mate?

"Baby?" Soarin' shouted as he began to search the house with Spitfire hot on his heels, "Baby, are you here?"

Spitfire was the one that discovered the note first when she began to check rooms on her own.

"Soarin', Rainbow Dash left us a note," Spitfire yelled and waited for the stallion to enter before opening the letter and reading it out loud.

"_Dear Soarin' and Spitfire,_

_I've got to go somewhere for a couple of days. I'll be _

_back soon. Don't worry about me. I've just_

_got something that I need to do. _

_See you real soon._

_Love and kisses,_

_Rainbow Dash_"

"What does she mean that she's got something to do?" Soarin' demanded as he snatched the note to look at it more carefully, "Where could Baby be going?"

"I don't know," Spitfire said as she got a determined look on her face, "But I know some mares that we can ask. I don't have a good feeling about this. Why would Little One leave when I just got back home? What scheme has she come up with now?"

Soarin' looked at his life mate with wide eyes before the two tore out of the house and took off for Ponyville.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Unexpected

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

I do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 11

Twilight Sparkle grumpily sat up. Who in the world could be pounding on her door so early in the morning? The lavender Unicorn stumbled to her hooves and then marveled at how Spike could sleep through the racket before hurrying downstairs when the knocking grew louder.

"I'm coming!" Twilight snapped as she rushed forward and threw the front door open to see who could be so rude to have disturbed her so early.

The young mare was surprised to see a rather frazzled-looking Spitfire standing outside with an equally disheveled-looking Soarin'.

"Have you seen Rainbow Dash?" Spitfire demanded before the lavender Unicorn could even ask what the two Wonderbolts were doing at the library.

"What? Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked in confusion, "Didn't she go home with the two of you yesterday evening when the party ended?"

"Baby did," Soarin' agreed as he agitatedly began to paw at the ground with his hooves, "But we woke up this morning and she was gone. Baby left us this note."

Twilight levitated the crumpled letter over with her magic and read the short inscription. The young mare frowned and looked at Soarin' and Spitfire in bewilderment.

"What does Rainbow Dash have to go do?" Twilight wondered out loud before jumping when the stallion stomped a hoof in anger.

"That's what I want to know," Soarin' ground out to nopony in particular as Spike finally poked his head out of the library door to see what was happening, "Why would Baby just take off into the middle of the night like this? Didn't she realize that we would be _worried_? What was she _thinking_?"

"Calm down, Big Guy," Spitfire ordered gently before turning to Twilight and Spike, "Are you sure that Rainbow Dash didn't say anything to you or Spike?"

"No," the mare stated shaking her head at the older mare as the baby dragon shook his head in the negative as well, "The only thing that Rainbow talked to me or Spike about recently was your surprise party and the Wonderbolt Convention she went to last weekend in Cloudsdale."

"Wonderbolt Convention?" Soarin' blurted out in surprise, "_What_ Wonderbolt Convention? Baby told _me_ that she had to attend an annual weather team meeting in Trottingham."

The three ponies and dragon looked at one another in confusion. What was going on here? This meant that Rainbow Dash had been lying. Why?

"Twilight, would you and Spike please go get Rarity and Pinkie Pie?" Spitfire dictated as her leadership skills came to the forefront, "Soarin' you go get Fluttershy and I'll get Applejack. Maybe one of them know where Rainbow Dash is going so let's meet back up here."

Twilight, Spike, and Soarin' nodded quickly and took off to find their respective charges. Spitfire watched them leave before taking flight towards Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack was found at the barn and quickly denied knowing where Rainbow Dash was or knowing of any of the wayward filly's plans. The Earth Pony and Pegasus where the last to arrive at Twilight's library. The group was talking one on top of the other.

"Quiet," Spitfire yelled over the top of the din to catch the group's attention, "So does anypony or dragon have a clue where Rainbow Dash might have gone?"

"I have no idea, Darling," Rarity offered as Fluttershy shook her head in the negative.

"Dashie didn't say anything to me," Pinkie Pie said looking worried.

"Well, you know that Spike and I don't know anything," Twilight affirmed, "Did Rainbow Dash say anything to you, AJ?"

"Not one word, Sugar Cube," Applejack declared looking grumpy, "Ah just don't understand why Rainbow woulda just taken off like this. She woulda known tha all of us and her life mates woulda been worried sick. This ain't like her. Pen feathers! This don't sit right with me one bit."

"It certainly doesn't sit right with me either," Soarin' concurred as he continued to agitatedly pace back and forth, "Did Baby say anything to any of you about going to a 'Wonderbolt Convention' last weekend?"

Everypony and dragon shook their heads "yes." Spitfire and Soarin' exchanged looks with one another. Why would Rainbow Dash had lied? Their youngest life mate might not have been the Element of Honesty, but her loyalty usually always kept her from telling an untruth to anypony.

"Spitfire, did you cut your mane?" Rarity suddenly asked as the white Unicorn began to critically look at the older mare.

"What? No," the golden Pegasus said as Soarin' came over and took a closer look.

"Your mane _has_ been cut," Soarin' gasped in surprise as a look of dawning recognition came over his face, "There were scissors on the table next to our bed this morning. Baby must have taken a bit of your mane with her."

"_Why_? What would possess Little One to do such a thing?" Spitfire questioned as she began to get upset with worry, "_Where_ is our life mate?"

"Let's make a timeline," Twilight suggested and waited for the group to nod before continuing, "So we know that Rainbow was plotting something because she went somewhere last weekend and told all of us and Soarin' two different stories. We also know that she did in fact go home with her life mates after the party. At some point last night Rainbow cut Spitfire's mane and left home. I have a feeling that she is not in Ponyville anymore. So what do we do next?"

"We ask around!" Soarin' exclaimed as he began to use his wings to hover with nervous energy, "Let's all split up and ask around town. Somepony may have noticed something last weekend or last night."

"Great idea," Pinkie Pie chirped beginning to bounce, "Why don't we ring Town Hall's bell if one of us finds out some information? That way the rest of us will know to come running…or flying…or crawling…or…"

"Yes. Thank you, Pinkie," Spitfire quickly interrupted before turning to the rest of the group, "And thank all of _you_ for helping Soarin' and I figure this out. Let's go."

Rainbow Dash's friends all nodded at one another and took off with determined looks on their faces. Soarin' and Spitfire stayed together and asked one pony after another about their youngest life mate, but received the same answer from each. Nopony knew where the cyan Pegasus might have gone to. As the morning began to drift closer to afternoon, Spitfire felt the fingers of worry curl painfully around her heart. Soarin' didn't look like he was doing any better himself, but the ringing of Town Hall's bell brought both Pegasi up short and speeding towards the sound.

"What did you find out?" Soarin' and Spitfire chorused together when they arrived to find that it was Applejack that had rung the bell.

"Ain't we goin' ta wait for tha others?" the Earth pony asked in confusion as Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy arrived on the scene breathlessly.

"Please, just tell us _something_," Spitfire demanded as her nerves began to get the best of her, "Where is my Little One?"

"Tha train conductor said tha Rainbow took tha last, late-night train ta Canterlot," Applejack said as Pinkie Pie galloped up, "He also said tha Rainbow went ta Canterlot last weekend too."

"Why would Dashie have gone to Canterlot?" Pinkie Pie asked in confusion before gasping in surprise.

Both Soarin' and Spitfire had dropped to their knees and seemed to be in pain. The two Pegasi's eyes were screwed shut. The Ponyville group didn't know what to do and were about to yell for help when Soarin's and Spitfire's eyes opened in panic and they leapt to their hooves.

"What happened?" Rarity cried, "Are you two okay?"

Soarin' eyes were wild and he reared in anger. Spitfire seemed calmer, but she was beginning to paw at the ground.

"Baby was in _pain_!" Soarin' ground out as he wheeled on Spitfire, "Let's go _now_!"

The two Pegasi took to the air, ignoring all of the worried cries from Rainbow Dash's friends. The two Wonderbolts were gone from sight in a flash. Neither stallion nor mare spoke as the two used every ounce of energy to fly as fast as they could towards Canterlot. Soarin' and Spitfire were only focused on getting as quickly as they could to their youngest life mate's side.

The two Wonderbolts would find out later that they had broken every record on traveling the distance they had from Ponyville to Canterlot, but neither cared at the moment as they finally landed at the Canterlot train station after having flown so hard for so long. It was Soarin' that found out from the train station janitor that Rainbow Dash had been greeted by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna when she had arrived last night.

"What in all of Equestria is going on?" Soarin' crabbed as he and his golden life mate took off towards the castle.

"I don't know, Big Guy, but if Rainbow Dash is with the Princesses then maybe things are okay," Spitfire consoled as she tried to look on the brighter side.

"Then why was Baby in _pain_?" the stallion growled out fretfully, "If our life mate had gone to the Princesses, why didn't she just tell us? What is up with all of this sneaking around?"

"I don't know," the mare answered, "But you and I will find out. Look!"

Soarin' looked at where his life mate was pointing and noticed Princess Celestia watching as the two approached. The regal mare gestured for the two to land on the castle balcony she was standing upon. The two life mates landed gracefully before the Princess. Spitfire bowed quickly, but Soarin' looked angry and stared Princess Celestia in the eyes as his bonded stallion growled inside of him.

"Where is Rainbow Dash?" Soarin' ground out as he ignored Spitfire when she urged him to bow, "Where is my Baby?"

"Calm yourself, Soarin'," the Princess kindly instructed as she gestured into the castle room, "Your life mate is here safe and sound."

Soarin' and Spitfire hurried into the room and didn't even notice that Princess Luna was also present. Rainbow Dash was in a bed lying on her side as if asleep, covered by a warm blanket. The filly was absolutely still and rather pale beneath her coat. It was Spitfire who noticed it first.

"What is going on here?" the golden Pegasus demanded as she and Soarin' climbed onto the bed in a panic to check their life mate for injuries, "Rainbow Dash isn't _snoring_! If she is asleep she is usually snoring. What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing is wrong with your life mate?" Princess Luna spoke up, "She is merely in a healing trance at the moment."

"H…Healing trance? My Baby is in a _healing_ trance," Soarin' faltered in shock before his bonded stallion reared to the surface and he got angry again, "What does she need to heal from? What is going on here? What happened to our life mate?"

"Everything is okay," Princess Celestia crooned gently, "Rainbow Dash came to Luna and I to make a request last weekend. Today we were able to finally assist her in another way. It was a quick moment of pain for your life mate, but now everything is perfectly okay."

"Everything is _not_ 'perfectly okay,'" Spitfire growled as her own protective instincts rose to the forefront, "What did you _do_ to her? Rainbow Dash is far too young to have made a decision without speaking to Soarin' and I first. Why were we not included in whatever it is you discussed with our life mate?"

"Yeah!" Soarin' agreed hotly as he scooped his youngest life mate into his forelegs so that he could cuddle her close, "Spitfire and I are _not_ happy with the way this happened!"

"Rainbow Dash came to us and made her own decisions," Princess Celestia explained as she tried to ease her subjects fears and anger, "Your life mate decided this on her own and we respected her wishes. She should wake in an hour or two and then Rainbow Dash can tell you what is going on."

"Why can't _you_ tell us?" Spitfire asked with wide eyes, "Please! Tell us what is going on."

"Rainbow Dash needs to be the one to tell you," Princess Luna instructed, "You two _do_ trust your life mate, right?"

"Of course," Soarin' and Spitfire echoed.

"Then trust that Rainbow Dash made the right decision," Princess Luna wisely counseled, "My sister and I will take our leave while you two watch over your life mate. Let one of the guards at the door know if Rainbow Dash should need us and we will come immediately."

Soarin' and Spitfire's jaws dropped as their Princesses left the room. What in the world was going on? What had Rainbow Dash gotten herself into now? Soarin' eased the sleeping filly back down on her pillow as he spied something.

"What are you doing?" Spitfire asked as she saw her stallion stalk across the room.

"I'm getting this," Soarin' said as he held up what the golden mare recognized as their youngest life mate's saddle bags, "Maybe there is something in here that can explain what is going on."

"Good idea," Spitfire agreed as her stallion came back over, "Give it to me."

The two Wonderbolts dumped the contents of the saddle bags on the end of the bed. Soarin' and Spitfire looked to make sure they were not disturbing Rainbow Dash before beginning to sort out the mess. There were a lot of packed snacks, a toothbrush and toothpaste, a brush, a picture of the Triad, a note pad, and a book. Soarin' snatched up the note pad and began to look through the pages. As the stallion turned the pages his ears began to droop.

"Anything?" Spitfire asked anxiously.

"Not really," the stallion said in disappointment, "Looks like a bunch of plans for your party. There is a timetable to when Baby went to Canterlot last weekend and when she planned to leave last night, but nothing saying why."

"_Grrrr_!" Spitfire growled out as she snatched up the book off the bed and began to pace, "What did Rainbow Dash _do_, Soarin'? I am so _mad_ right now I could _throw_ something!"

The golden Pegasus went to chuck the book across the room before freezing. Soarin' watched his life mate and could practically see the gears turning in her head. The stallion eagerly waited to see what was up with his bonded.

"Why does our Rainbow Dash have a _book_?" Spitfire breathed out.

The stallion froze as well and realized what his life mate had realized. Rainbow Dash rarely ever read. What was Baby doing with one when she kept calling ponies that read "eggheads" and wouldn't touch one unless she had to? The two Pegasi looked at one another and quickly leaned over the book. Maybe this had the answers they sought.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Unexpected

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

I do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 12

Soarin' and Spitfire were both very upset as they stood next to the bed that held their youngest life mate, whom was sleeping in a healing trance. Neither understood what was going on and Rainbow Dash's belongings in her saddle bags had not given light to any answers.

"_Grrrr_!" Spitfire growled out as she snatched Rainbow Dash's book off the bed and began to pace, "What did Rainbow Dash _do_, Soarin'? I am so _mad_ right now I could _throw_ something!"

The golden Pegasus went to chuck the book across the room before freezing. Soarin' watched his life mate and could practically see the gears turning in her head.

"Why does our Rainbow Dash have a _book_?" Spitfire breathed out.

The stallion froze as well and realized what his life mate had realized. Rainbow Dash rarely ever read a book. What was Baby doing with one when she kept calling ponies that read "eggheads" and wouldn't touch one unless she had to? The two Pegasi looked at one another and quickly leaned over the book. Maybe this had the answers they sought.

"What is this?" Soarin' asked as he read the title, "_Romantic Tales Throughout the Ages_? This isn't the type of book that Baby would ever read. Why does she have _this_?"

"I don't know," Spitfire began as she opened the book, "But she has a book marker in it so she must have read it at some point. Keep an eye on Rainbow Dash and give me a little time to read this. Maybe I can find some answers."

The stallion watched as his golden life mate settled in a nearby chair with the book in hoof. Soarin' crawled back up beside the filly and pulled his youngest life mate close to keep her warm. He didn't like how limp Rainbow Dash was and watched as she slowly breathed in and out. Soarin' turned and rested one ear on the cyan Pegasus' chest and felt better when he heard how strongly her heart was beating. He sat back up and slowly began to calm down.

"Baby, you are going to be the death of us," the stallion whispered down to the still mare, "You better wake up soon. I want to know what shenanigans you've been up to."

Over an hour passed and Soarin' kept vigil at Rainbow Dash's side. Finally, Spitfire stood and shook out her mane in frustration.

"Well?" the stallion prompted.

"I don't know," Spitfire grumped as she crawled up on the other side of the rainbow-maned filly and checked her over to assure herself that her youngest life mate was alright, "The book described a bunch of lovers throughout history. There doesn't seem to be anything in here to explain why Rainbow Dash would have this book with her or why she came to the Princesses."

"Maybe Baby is a closet romantic?" Soarin' pondered as he stroked a hoof through his youngest life mate's mane, "I've been thinking."

"About what?" Spitfire asked as she looked up.

"Rainbow Dash wouldn't have done anything that would hurt you or I if she could help it," the stallion began having full confidence in the rainbow-maned filly, "I think Baby came to the Princesses to get help with something."  
>"Help with <em>what<em>?" the golden mare inquired in frustrated annoyance.

"I'm not sure," Soarin' acknowledged, "But you and I need to give Baby a chance to explain herself when she wakes up."

"Okay," Spitfire agreed before frowning unhappily, "I just wish she would hurry up and wake up. Little One has scared me _enough_ for one day."

The two life mates continued to watch anxiously over the younger mare. A beyond, worried Soarin' was just about to get the Princesses after another hour and a half had passed when Rainbow Dash finally began to stir. The two Pegasi propped their youngest life mate up on a second pillow and watched as her rosy-hued eyes began to flutter open.

"Baby?" Soarin' gently called, "Baby, wake up."

"_Nngh_," Rainbow Dash grunted, "Five more minutes."

"No," Spitfire denied as she stroked a hoof down the filly's cheek, "Wake up now. Come on, Little One. You have some explaining to do."

"Spitfire?" Rainbow Dash gasped as she fully opened her eyes and looked in shock at her two life mates, "Soarin'? What are you two doing here?"

"No, Baby," the stallion contradicted, "What are _you_ doing here? Do you know how worried we have been?"

"I left you a note so that you wouldn't worry," the cyan Pegasus offered as her ears drooped when she felt her life mates' anxiety through their bond, "I didn't mean to make you two upset."

"How could Soarin' and I _not_ get upset, Rainbow Dash?" Spitfire announced as her fiery temper got the better of her, "You left in the middle of the night without any explanation and left only a cryptic note! Then Soarin' and I discover you lied to both him and your friends about where you were last weekend! We felt your _pain_ through our bond and then the Princesses tell us that you did something without discussing anything with Soarin' and I! _What have you done_?"

"Calm down, Beautiful," Soarin' urged his distressed life mate, "Give Baby a chance to explain. Remember? We discussed this."

"Please, Rainbow Dash?" Spitfire demanded as she wilted from the stress of the day, "Please tell Soarin' and I what is going on? Why did you come to the Princesses? What did you do?"

"I…I did something that will make everything better," the rainbow-maned mare quietly stated as she gazed down at the blanket.

"Make everything better?" Soarin' said in puzzlement, "Make what better, Baby? Tell us?"

"I just wanted Spitfire to be…to be _completely_ happy again," Rainbow Dash breathed out as tears ran from her eyes making her two life mates pull her into a hug.

"I _am_ happy that you are alright," Spitfire cooed as she tried to soothe the filly.

"No!" Rainbow Dash denied desperately as she pulled away to look at her golden life mate, "I wanted to do this for _you_!"

"Do what, Little One?" Spitfire asked as Soarin' looked close to having a panic attack, "Your scaring Soarin' and I. Tell us what you had the Princesses do."

"On the day that we had our group session…" the filly began, "…I crashed through Twilight's window and found a book."

"This one?" Spitfire inquired as she held up the book that had been in her youngest life mate's bag.

"Yes," Rainbow Dash agreed before continuing, "There was a story in there about a mare that couldn't have children because she got sick and then Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were able to use their magic to heal the mare. I…I went to the Princesses to see if they could heal Spitfire. I didn't want to tell you two and get your hopes up if they couldn't."

"Oh!" Spitfire gasped as she and Soarin's eyes widened in understanding.

"But then Princess Celestia said that she had already been asked to heal your injuries and they were too severe for magic to work even if she and her sister worked together. I…I got upset and said I really wanted you to have the filly you always wanted with your mane and Soarin's eyes and then the Princesses said there was another way and I decided to do it," Rainbow Dash babbled out in distress.

Soarin' and Spitfire exchanged looks of alarm and confusion. What had the mare done?

"You decide to do what exactly, Baby?" Soarin' coaxed as he rocked the young filly in his forelegs, "Tell us what you did?"

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna said that there was a spell that they could put on me that would allow me to have foals that came from the three of us," Rainbow Dash explained.

"What?" Spitfire gasped as Soarin' froze in his rocking of the filly.

"I…I was told to take a lock of your mane so that the Princesses could cast a very strong spell on me. That's why I had to wait a week for them to prepare so that they would be able to cast it," the filly continued to tell, "Now when the three of us…um…you _know_…together…well, when it is time for me to have a foal then the baby will be a combination of the whole Triad."

"_Rainbow Dash_!" Spitfire breathed in astonishment as Soarin's mouth opened and closed in shock.

"I…I can't give you back your ability to have foals," the cyan Pegasus stuttered out, "I hated it when you said in the group session that any foals I had would _still_ be Soarin's and my foals alone. I wanted your dream to come true. Now all of my foals _will_ be _your_ foals too because Princess Celestia and Princess Luna used your lock of hair to…to…"

"To what? Tell us, Baby," Soarin' counseled as Spitfire continued to look at their youngest life mate in shocked awe.

"The Princesses said that they infused your DNA with mine in whatever makes babies inside a mare," Rainbow Dash explained as she turned bright red in embarrassment, "Um…it hurt for a bit when they cast the spell, but now I just feel sore. I'm sorry if I worried you, but it was _my_ decision to do this and I _don't_ regret it."

"By everything that is Holy," Soarin' gasped as Spitfire threw herself at the two of them to pull them close, "You amazing, glorious, wonderful mare! Oh, _Baby_!"

"I hope you aren't mad. I am so sorry if I made you mad," Rainbow Dash apologized as she looked forlorn.

"_Mad_? Rainbow Dash!" Spitfire exclaimed as she pulled back allowing her life mates to see that she was in tears, "Do you _know_ what kind of present you just gave me? I can be a mother now. I can be a _real_ mother! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you! I love you _so_ much!"

"I love you too," the filly choked out as she wrapped her forelegs around the older mare, "I love both of you."

"I have the _best_ two life mates in the _entire_ world," Soarin' cooed as he held his sobbing mares to his chest, "I love you both so much."

The Triad stayed wrapped around one another for a long time. Crying turned into cuddling and then finally kissing. It wasn't until Rainbow Dash hissed in pain that the three parted.

"Baby! Are you alright?" Soarin' comforted.

"I'm okay," the filly answered, "I'm just going to be sore for a few days."

"How many days? Did the Princesses say anything about there being any ill-effects to this spell? Are you _sure_ that you will be okay?" Spitfire began to babble out in anxiety as her imagination began think of different worrisome scenarios.

"Rainbow Dash will be just fine in about three days," a voice said from the doorway making the three ponies on the bed turn around in surprise to see Princess Celestia, "There are no ill-effects to the spell besides the temporary soreness."

Soarin' looked sheepish and quickly stood up and bowed low to the regal Princess.

"I am so sorry for the way that I spoke to you earlier, Your Majesty," the stallion apologized, "I was just _so_ worried. I hope that you understand that I didn't mean any disrespect to you or Princess Luna."

"Not at all," another voice said from the doorway as the younger Princess cantered in, "I would have actually been pretty upset if you hadn't been your typical, over-protective, bonded stallion self. I have heard many amusing stories."

"Well, I can promise to always be that type of stallion, Soarin' promised as he bowed to Princess Luna as well, "I have two wonderful life mates to protect."

The Princesses used their combined magic to check up on Rainbow Dash's physical condition. The two sisters declared that the spell had been a complete success. When the cyan Pegasus was old enough and the time was right, then Rainbow Dash's foals would be born with the genetics of all three of the Pegasi in the Triad.

"You caused quite a stir, Rainbow Dash," Princess Celestia gently rebuked, "I have a bunch of really worried ponies and a baby dragon waiting to see you in one of my studies. It seems that they traveled all the way here on the train."

"Oh, dear," the rainbow-maned mare groaned as she rubbed at her eyes sleepily while Soarin' tried to hold back a yawn, "I'm not sure if I am up to seeing them right now. Pinkie Pie will probably tackle me and I'm a bit sore."

"That pink pony most certainly will _not_," Spitfire growled out protectively before calming down and turning to her life mates, "I'll go and see them and let them know that Rainbow Dash is okay. Why don't you two take a nap and I'll join you soon?"

"Don't tell them about the spell," Rainbow Dash begged, "I want to tell them in private."

"Okay," Spitfire agreed as she tucked both of her life mates beneath the blanket and watched as Soarin' pulled their youngest life mate close, "I'll be back quickly."

The golden Pegasus was lead by the two Princesses to the Ponyville group. Spitfire assured the ponies and dragon that their friend was safe and explained that Rainbow Dash had come to the Princesses to solve a problem on her own.

"Wha problem did Rainbow need help with?" Applejack asked, "She coulda asked us ta help her. Why cain't ya tell us?"

"Rainbow Dash wants to tell you herself in private," Spitfire explained as her youngest life mate's friends nodded their heads to show they understood, "This was something only the Princesses could have helped her with."

"She needed strong magic," Twilight gasped as she began to put two-and-two together, "This must have been something big to need both of the Princesses and not just Princess Celestia."

"My Little One made a decision on her own for me," Spitfire began as she tenderly looked off into the distance, "Just know that the whole Triad is safe and sound. Soarin' and I will allow you to see Rainbow Dash tomorrow. For right now she needs rest. Okay?"

The Ponyville mares and baby dragon all agreed and Spitfire excused herself to hurry back to her life mates. Both Soarin' and Rainbow Dash were fast asleep and the latter pony was snoring her heart out. The golden mare crawled up beside the rainbow-maned filly and kissed her gently on the cheek before getting underneath the covers. The flight to Canterlot had finally caught up with Spitfire.

"Thank you, Spitfire whispered sleepily as she cuddled up to her two life mates, "Thank you both for doing everything you could to help me heal."

**Epilogue**

Spitfire knew she was dreaming. This was a dream that the golden Pegasus had been having a lot since her accident. She was again chasing after a little foal toddler, but no matter how fast she went she could never catch the foal.

"Wait!" Spitfire called breathlessly as she hurried after the child, "Stop! Please don't run away."

The golden mare continued running until she couldn't run any longer. Finally, Spitfire dropped to the ground and sat panting in exhaustion. Why? Why was she still having this dream? Now that Rainbow Dash had undergone that wonderful spell, all of her Little One's foals were also going to be her foals. So, why? Why couldn't she get rid of this awful nightmare?

"Mommy!" a tiny voice suddenly cried as she felt a small form jump on her back and wrap forelegs around her neck, "I finds you, Mommy! I win! I win!"

Spitfire gasped in surprise and turned her head, but she couldn't see the little foal that she knew was on her back. The child giggled and cantered around and kissed the golden mare on her forehead by rearing up on her hind legs to be able to reach that high.

"Hi," the toddler chirped as Spitfire looked with wide eyes.

The foal was a little, Pegasus filly. The filly had her identical, golden mane and Soarin's light coat, but the child's eyes. Those beautiful, beautiful eyes!

"Hi," Spitfire greeted as she looked at what she knew was her future daughter as the pretty filly smiled up at her with twinkling, rosy-hued eyes, "Hello, Sweetheart."

"I want to play again, Mommy," the golden-maned filly grinned out as she tugged at one of her mother's hooves, "Let's play! Let's find Daddy and Momma and go play."

Spitfire smiled and pulled the tiny foal into her embrace. This child was _her_ daughter. The filly grew still and hugged the golden mare back with her forelegs.

"Why are you crying, Mommy?" the filly asked as she wiped her mother's tears away with her tiny hooves, "Don't cry!"

"Mommy's crying because she is so happy," Spitfire gently explained as she rocked the sweet foal in her forelegs, "I can't wait until we can play together all the time."

"Really?" the toddler exclaimed with joy as she leapt out of her mother's embrace and danced in place, "Yay!"

Spitfire spent the rest of the dream galloping around with her future daughter in a game of tag. The Pegasus mare could tell that the little filly would one day be just as fast and feisty as both of her mothers, but she had Soarin's smile and gentleness. It was sad when Spitfire knew that it was time to wake up.

"You have to go bye-byes now," the golden-maned filly said as she moved away.

"Wait! Don't go," Spitfire begged in distress, "I want to play with you some more."

"We'll play together again, Mommy," the toddler happily exclaimed as she waved a hoof "bye-bye" at her mother.

"What is your name? Please, just tell me your name?" Spitfire begged as she felt herself being pulled away.

"My Mommy is a silly-filly," the child giggled out as her rosy-hued eyes twinkled mischievously at her mother, "You know what my name is, don't you Mommy?"

The golden mare smiled in happiness. Spitfire knew the little filly was right.

"Good bye, Trinity," Spitfire called as the image of her daughter faded, "Mommy will see you soon. Mommy loves you."

"I loves you more. And I love Momma and Daddy too," Trinity called back before Spitfire saw no more.

The golden Pegasus came back to reality as her two life mates shook her awake from their nap in the castle. It was getting dark outside so the Triad must have been asleep a long time.

"Are you okay?" Soarin' demanded as he and Rainbow Dash looked her over worriedly, "You were crying in your sleep."

Spitfire touched her face and discovered that she was indeed crying. The golden Pegasus smiled and looked tenderly at her two life mate.

"I was having a dream," Spitfire explained as she wiped her amber eyes with a hoof.

"Another nightmare?" Rainbow Dash asked fretfully.

"No. A wonderful dream," the golden Pegasus explained as she looked fondly at her bonded, "One of the best dreams that I _ever_ had and it is all thanks to you, Little One."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash asked with a happy face, "Tell me."

"No," Spitfire said as her two life mates looked at her with surprised eyes, "If I tell you then it might not come true and this dream is too important to me to not come true."

Soarin' and Rainbow Dash exchanged looks with one another. Through the bond the two could feel that Spitfire was very happy right now. If Spitfire was happy then this was enough for the two Pegasi. The order of the Triad's lives finally felt like it was falling back into place again. Only time would be able to tell what the future held.

Soarin's stomach let out a large growl and the stallion blushed red.

"Oops," Soarin' said sheepishly, "Now that I think about it, I don't think I've eaten all day."

Rainbow Dash and Spitfire looked at one another and laughed. The two mares realized their life mate was right.

"Commander Hurricane's Rage!" Spitfire giggled out as her stomach rumbled, "I'm starving."  
>"Me too," Rainbow Dash chirped out as she leaned against her pillow, "The Princesses said I couldn't eat anything until after they were done casting the spell. They said I could ring that bell over there for a steward and he would bring me anything I wanted."<p>

The Triad looked at one another with happy faces as they rang the bell and began to chatter about what they were going to eat.

"Hey, Baby," Soarin' called after the Triad had ordered their food and was waiting for their meal to arrive, "Why did you bring that book you took from Twilight's library after you had already found out that it didn't have the answers you wanted?"

"For luck," Rainbow Dash explained and then giggled when she saw her two life mates looking at her in bewilderment, "That book is what led me to the Princesses in the first place. I just…I just felt that the book was important."

"Well, I for one can tell you that we are going to have to buy a second copy," Spitfire confided as she hugged the book against her chest.

"Why?" the rainbow-maned mare asked as Soarin' looked at his golden life mate in confusion.

"Because this is _my_ book now. Twilight can't have this one back," Spitfire continued as she smiled at her happy life mates, "This book gave me a chance to start over again."

The three ponies hugged and cuddled one another before settling down once the food arrived. Today was another good day because today was a fresh, new beginning for the family.

The end.

For now.


End file.
